Le bal
by noix de coco sister
Summary: Après plusieurs années passées loin du monde sorcier, Harry est prévenu par la directrice de Poudlard qu'un bal va avoir lieu pour fêter la mort de Voldemort. Pendant la soirée, il retrouve un certain professeur ténébreux qui semble avoir beaucoup changé.
1. Prologue

Attention, il s'agit d'un slash. Homophobes et mineurs passez votre chemin.

Les autres, asseyez vous bien confortablement et bonne lecture!

Les tomes six et sept ne sont pas pris en compte.

* * *

* * *

Harry ouvrit lentement les paupières et tenta de deviner où il se trouvait. Sa bouche était terriblement pâteuse et son estomac avait terriblement envie de recracher le peu d'aliments solides ingurgités la veille. Il se maudit d'avoir tant bu.

Il regarda de tous côtés, il se trouvait dans une pièce agréable, chaude au regard et en levant les yeux il découvrit qu'il était allongé dans un lit aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il déglutit difficilement, tant à cause de sa bouche que par l'appréhension. Il sentit quelqu'un bouger près de lui. Il regarda la personne et sourit car ses souvenirs lui revinrent alors. Il passa une main langoureuse sur la peau fine et délicatement douce. Il passa une langue sur ses lèvres avec un sourire malicieux.  
Oh oui il se rappelait de cette nuit ! Il se rappelait qu'ils avaient jouis tous les deux tant leur plaisir avait été intense. Il se pencha sur le corps encore assoupi et y déposa une centaine de baisers plus légers les uns que les autres. Il vit le corps de l'autre se réveiller tandis que le sien l'était entièrement. Son sexe était douloureusement gonflé et l'envie du corps endormi montait graduellement. Il le retourna et fit pleuvoir d'autres baisers mais plus appuyés sur ses épaules, sur le ventre puis sur son sexe. Il entreprit de faire une petite gâterie au corps qui avait su si bien répondre à ses désirs exacerbés.

Bien plus tard il repartit au pays des bienheureux, le corps et l'âme comblés.

Au réveil, l'autre n'était plus là et Harry supposa qu'il devait être dans la Grande Salle en train de déjeuner lorsqu'il vit qu'il était midi passé. Il tenta de se lever et se recoucha aussi vite tant il se sentait mal.  
Il claqua des doigts et un elfe apparut dans un petit « pop ». Harry sourit en reconnaissant Winky, l'elfe de la famille Croupton du temps où elle s'occupait de leur fils. Il constata avec joie qu'elle ne buvait plus comme avant et qu'elle avait l'air beaucoup plus heureuse. Elle se baissa bien bas, et toucha de son gros nez ses énormes orteils.

« -Relève-toi Winky, tu sais bien que tu n'as pas à te baisser autant. Tu n'es plus une esclave.  
-Bien monsieur Potter, Winky fera comme Monsieur Potter l'a décidé. Que peut faire Winky Pour monsieur Potter ? , couina-t-elle de sa petit voie aigue.  
- Peux-tu demander à Pompom une bouteille de « Lendemains- difficiles », j'ai un peu trop arrosé nos retrouvailles hier soir. »

Harry ferma ses paupières décidément trop lourdes et sursauta lorsque Winky réapparut tenant dans ses mains un petit flacon couleur de whisky. Harry l'ouvrit, l'avala d'un seul coup et se sentit nettement mieux après. Il se leva et fila sous la douche brûlante dans l'espoir de se réveiller un peu.

Le jeune homme brun laissa l'eau couler sur son corps fin et sourit en repensant au temps où il était véritablement maigre voire même squelettique lors de sa première année. Il s'était vraiment arrangé, il avait grandit et pris du muscle, surtout sur les pectoraux ce qui lui faisait de très jolies tablettes de chocolat, bien dessinées et pas monstrueusement visibles comme tous les body building du monde moldu.  
D'une main douce il se lava le corps et les cheveux toujours aussi indisciplinés que rien ne dressait ou n'aplatissait. Il coupa l'arrivée d'eau chaude afin de profiter de celle d'eau froide qui lui faisait un bien fou.

Il sortit de la douche et s'étendit, dépliant ses muscles les uns après les autres. « Décidément, le Quidditch a que des avantages ». Il passa un peigne dans ses cheveux dans l'espoir dérisoire de leur donner une quelconque forme puis alla farfouiller dans sa malle et en sortit une robe carmin qu'il enfila par-dessus un T-shirt noir et un jean de la même couleur. Ne plus être à Poudlard ne l'obligeait plus à porter la robe noire et la cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il s'observa un instant dans la psyché et l'image qu'elle lui renvoya lui plût.

Il sortit des appartements et se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Il s'assit au milieu des anciens Gryffondors, qui avaient tous répondus à l'appel de McGonagall et salua d'un hochement de la tête ceux des autres tables qu'il connaissait. Tous avaient les yeux cernés et une tête bien lourde. « Ca nous apprendra à fêter nos retrouvailles et à boire comme des saoulards ! »

* * *

Cette histoire est déjà finie. Je posterai régulièrement les autres chapitres. Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?

A bientot.


	2. L'invitation

Flash Back

Harry était dans son salon du 12 square Grimauld qu'il avait réaménagé. Il se sentait mieux depuis qu'il en avait viré tous les meubles qui lui rappelaient trop l'Ordre et surtout Sirius. Le tableau de la mère de Sirius était indécrochable mais Harry avait fait poser un voile qu'elle ne pouvait pas écarter, ainsi il ne la voyait plus et surtout, il ne l'entendait plus. Tous les meubles avaient été donnés ou mis en décharge car pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu les garder, ils étaient beaucoup trop chargés en émotion et en magie noire. Pour les remplacer, il avait acheté des meubles de bois clair et avait fait repeindre les lieux afin de donner un côté plus jeune à son habitation.

Au début, Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à vivre dans la maison de son parrain mais avec le temps passant, il s'est mis à aimer cette bâtisse solitaire et silencieuse où personne ne vient pour un autographe ou une photo de Celui-Qui-A-Tué-Vous-Savez-Qui. Il a fait des efforts pour s'entendre avec Kreattur et l'ambiance est bien meilleure. Il n'y a qu'une pièce qui n'a pas changé, c'est la chambre de Sirius que Harry a laissée en l'état. Dobby vit avec eux pour son plus grand bonheur car pour rien au monde il ne voulut quitter Harry après la mort de Voldemort et le passage à vide du Survivant.

Une splendide chouette entra par la fenêtre entrouverte et lâcha la lettre à ses pieds avant de repartir de son vol silencieux et majestueux, le troublant dans sa réflexion et il se demanda qui pouvait lui écrire ici, puisqu'il avait donné cette adresse à aucun journaliste, ne limitant cette donnée qu'à ses seuls amis. Harry reposa son livre sur la tablette et prit la lettre dans ses mains. Il l'examina, constatant au passage qu'elle portait le sceau de Poudlard et la décacheta.

« Cher Monsieur Potter,  
À la demande de nombreux élèves de votre promotion et pour le plus grand plaisir du corps professoral,  
Nous avons décidé d'organiser un bal pour fêter les dix ans de la mort de Voldemort et pour permettre de retrouver ceux que vous auriez pu perdre de vue ou que vous désireriez revoir. Malgré le fait que vous n'ayez pas passé vos ASPIC, vous y êtes bien évidemment convié. Vous avez la possibilité de venir accompagné de quelqu'un.  
La soirée aura lieu le vendredi 20 juin à partir de 17h, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard.  
Je vous prie de me retourner au plus vite le bulletin ci-joint afin de nous faire savoir votre réponse.  
J'espère très sincèrement vous voir parmi nous lors de cette soirée qui s'annonce pleine d'émotions.

Avec toute mon amitié,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Directrice de Poudlard. »

Il appuya sa tête lourde de souvenirs et de souffrance sur le dossier de sa chaise à bascule rembourrée et poussa un long soupir en regardant le feu danser dans la cheminée. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis il attrapa une plume des jumeaux Weasley et écrivit sa réponse

« Chère Minerva  
Après mûres réflexions,  
C'est avec joie que je me rendrai à votre réception.  
Harry Potter,  
Premier ordre de Merlin »


	3. l'explication

Le repas de retrouvailles battait son plein. Les tables avaient été supprimées et ne faisaient plus qu'une afin que tout le monde puisse discuter, sans différence de maisons.

Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami et son épouse.

« -Vous vous rappelez quand on était jeunes, toutes les bêtises qu'on a pu faire. »

Hermione le regarda d'un air sévère :

« -Non Harry, toutes les bêtises que TU as faites ! »

Harry remonta ses épaules en un geste d'insouciance. Hermione continua sur sa lancée.

«- Harry, pourquoi as-tu refusé de faire ta septième année ? Je sais que l'on en a déjà parlé mais tu as toujours coupé court à toutes discutions possibles. Cela fait dix ans maintenant, je crois que Ron et moi on peut comprendre. On a toujours essayé de comprendre les raisons de tes actes mais là, je dois avouer que Ron et moi n'avons toujours pas compris. Pourquoi nous as-tu fuis après la mort de Voldemort ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Harry grimaça en pensant qu'il devrait bien leur avouer ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête ce fameux jour. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et dans un geste maintes fois répété, il dégaina sa baguette et se dressa face aux opportuns. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il constata qu'il s'agissait de Rogue et de Dumbledore.

«- Eh bien Potter, on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez perdu vos réflexes en dix ans. Je ne pensais pas que après de si longues années d'enfermement volontaire digne d'un moine, vous soyez toujours aussi vif.

-Bonjour Professeur. Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici en si grande forme, j'aurais pensé que après tant d'années passées dans vos cachots sombres et humides, des champignons pousseraient sur vous et certainement plus au bout de votre gros nez ou dans vos cheveux graisseux ».

Rogue grinça des dents en entendant la réplique cinglante et Hermione poussa un « Harry non ! » choqué et s'apprêtait à lui faire une réflexion lorsque Rogue stoppa sa parole d'un  
« - Laissez-le parler Mrs Weasley. Je dois dire que sa répartie m'a toujours bien fait rire même si je l'ai toujours caché. Il est l'un des seuls à avoir osé me tenir tête pendant six longues années de cours alors l'entendre me critiquer n'a plus vraiment d'effets sur moi. »

Stupéfait, Ron en ouvrit grand sa bouche, offrant à la vue de tous le contenue de son antre buccale, pour le plus grand dégoût de Rogue.

« -Pardonnez moi professeur.  
-Non, je ne suis plus votre professeur, appelez moi Severus ou si c'est trop dur, Rogue si vous y tenez mais épargnez moi le Bâtard Graisseux ou le Traître ou Servilus. Je ne les ai que trop entendus pendant vos études et pendant les miennes.  
-Très bien Rogue, enfin je veux dire Severus. En ce cas, appelez moi Harry. Mais asseyez vous avec nous Severus et Ron ferme ta bouche s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas tant la vue que les odeurs qui nous incommodent, ajouta-t-il dans un grand sourire, faisant s'exclaffer Dumbledore qui les laissa discuter tranquillement."

Etrangement, ce repas se passa extraordinairement bien et Hermione, Rogue, Harry et même Ron rirent d'une blague ou d'une anecdote amusante.

« - Dis Ron, tu te rappelles du cadeau que t'avaient offerts les jumeaux lors de ton mariage ? Tu l'as toujours ? »

A ce souvenir, Ron rougit du bout du nez au plus haut de ses oreilles, en passant par ses joues, bref il était rouge coquelicot marbré de roux. Du coup, il grommelle, fait l'ours au sortir de sa tanière qui a le ventre vide, puis devant le regard avide de Rogue, il baisse la tête et tente de chercher sa fourchette qui est tombée par terre alors qu'elle est dans son assiette. Voyant cela, Harry se lance :

« -Voyez vous Severus, Ron était…, il s'arrête un instant puis murmure, vierge lors de son mariage et Fred et George lui ont offert le premier exemplaire d'une collection qu'ils venaient de sortir, « le Kama Sutra pour les… ». Il y a plusieurs tomes : les sorciers débutants, les confirmés, les nuls, les incapables, les gay les lesbiennes et les bisexuels, et donc ils lui ont offerts comme cadeau de mariage le tome « le Kama Sutra pour les débutants » qu'il a déballé devant tous les invités. »

De dessous la table, un gémissement retentit.  
« Ron tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Hermione  
-Mmmmmhh, me suis cogné et je cherche ma fourchette…  
-Qui est dans ton assiette, conclut Harry. »

Mais Rogue n'avait pas prévu d'en rester là et c'est avec un grand sourire vicieux qu'il en vient à ce qui l'intéresse :  
« Mais, et vous Harry, les avez-vous lu ces tomes ?  
- Oh oui ! Lus et pratiqués mais cela fait longtemps que personne n'est venu partager ma couche et je serai presque obligé de recommander un « débutant ».  
- Je comprends bien mais n'étiez vous pas avec Ginny à la fin de la guerre ?  
- Si, nous nous sommes remis ensemble mais ça n'a pas marché entre nous. J'ai été incapable de lui donner quelque chose. J'étais trop perdu pour cela. »

Hermione intervint à ce moment là et en profita pour revenir sur le sujet qu'ils avaient commencé à aborder en début de repas.

« Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que l'on n'a pas compris Harry. Et si tu en profitais pour en parler et oublier une bonne fois pour toute ? Nous savons tous que cela a été très éprouvant pour toi durant toutes ces années mais en parler te soulagerai peut-être.  
- Je crois que encore une fois tu as raison. J'ai des explications à vous donner mais ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plait.

«- Lorsque je me suis retrouvé face à Voldemort, je savais que ce serait lui ou moi mais qu'il y n'aurait pas qu'un mort. Quoi qu'il se passe, si je venais à mourir, il exterminerait tous ceux auxquels je tenais, s'il mourrait, ce sont les mangemorts que nous exterminerions.

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai toujours pensé que ce serait lui qui gagnerait et je crois que j'ai eu de la chance. Encore une fois ma baguette nous a sauvés lorsqu'elle a pris le dessus sur celle de Voldemort et qu'elle a retourné le sort de Mort. Ma baguette était la dominante et celle de Voldemort était dominée. Personne n'a pu m'expliquer pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle m'a sauvé.

Je me suis retrouvé en état de choc et je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne pensais pas m'en sortir et malgré son corps, blanc, raide mais encore chaud et son dernier rictus, je n'y ai pas cru. Pour moi il ne pouvait pas être mort, pas comme ça. J'étais persuadé que j'allais souffrir et mourir de mille morts et finalement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de souffrir car il n'avait plus envie d'attendre pour me voir mort. J'ai vu la joie de tous nos amis, la déception et la peur dans le regard des déchus. J'ai observé toutes ses personnes, j'ai vu leur bonheur mais moi je n'ai rien ressenti. J'étais gelé, incapable de sentiments. C'est pour ça que je suis rapidement parti et que je me suis enfermé au Square. Je ne supportais plus la liesse, j'avais besoin d'être seul pour me calmer et me retrouver. Ensuite, Kreattur et Dobby sont venus et ils ont fait de leur mieux autour de moi pour arranger mon existence.

Un jour, Ginny a débarqué par la cheminée et elle a pris les commandes. Cela faisait déjà six mois que je m'étais coupé de tout. Je ne parlais plus, je mangeais à peine, je ne dormais que quelques heures, entrecoupées de cauchemars récurrents, je restais couché dans mon lit ou assis devant ma cheminée. Quand le tableau se réveillait, je n'intervenais plus et c'est Kreattur qui s'occupait de la faire taire, au moyen de sorts parfois.  
Ginny m'a étouffé par son bavardage, son besoin de me faire parler de ce que je voulais oublier, son besoin d'être constamment près de moi et de me faire l'amour, de me forcer à faire des choses que je ne voulais plus faire. J'étais bien seul et je n'ai pas su lui expliquer ce que je vivais, j'en étais incapable en fait. Un matin, sur notre lit j'ai trouvé une lettre, je l'ai lue et j'ai pleuré pour la première fois en un an.

Cette lettre je m'en rappelle, je l'ai apprise par cœur à force de l'avoir lue, lue et relue :  
« Harry,  
Je sais que j'ai fait une grosse erreur en venant ici.  
J'ai pensé que tu n'osais pas revenir parmi nous car tu avais honte ou peur. Je viens enfin de comprendre que c'est tout simplement que tu as besoin de vivre seul. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de t'attendre ni même si tu le veux.  
Je pars Harry. Demain quand tu te réveilleras, je ne serai plus là, je ne peux plus vivre avec ton fantôme. J'espère ne pas te faire plus de mal en m'en allant. Je comprends enfin ton besoin, pardonne moi si je t'ai étouffé.  
Adieu Harry, je t'aime,  
Ginny »

C'est cette lettre qui m'a fait réagir, j'ai passé le reste de ma journée à pleurer mon amour perdu et puis progressivement, j'ai changé. J'ai mangé, j'ai parlé avec les elfes, j'ai refait le ménage, au grand dam de Dobby et Kreattur. Un soir j'ai eu envie de prendre de vos nouvelles à tous les deux et je me suis réjoui de recevoir vos réponses. Le temps a passé, j'ai repris du travail parmi les moldus où j'étais inconnu ensuite j'ai trouvé un autre poste dans le monde sorcier. Et puis il y a peu, j'ai reçu l'invitation de Poudlard pour cette soirée et me voilà. »

Il releva la tête, prêt à recevoir des remarques et la première personne qu'il regarda fut Rogue. Il s'attendait à lire dans son regard du mépris, de l'ironie ou pire de la moquerie mais il crut il lire… de la compassion. « Non je dois rêver. Severus ne peut pas ressentir de la compassion pour moi. ». Puis il regarda Ron et Hermione et il vit dans leurs yeux des larmes. « Je me suis trompé, ils auraient pu me comprendre et m'aider si je l'avais voulu. »

Hermione se mit à gémir.  
« - Oh Harry, pourquoi es-tu resté seul avec ta souffrance ? Ron et moi aurions pu t'aider à comprendre, t'aider à sortir de cette mauvaise passe…  
-Mais nous sommes heureux de te revoir mon vieux, vraiment ! Bon je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller nous changer pour ce soir et digérer avant d'aller danser.


	4. Le bal première partie

Harry avait pris son temps pour se préparer, non pas qu'il ait désiré séduire mais il avait envie de faire honneur à ses amis tout juste retrouvés. Pour cela il avait fait l'achat fort coûteux d'une splendide robe de sorcier griffée. Cette petite merveille était faite de soie crème, bordée de fils d'or. La coupe était faite sur mesures et tombait parfaitement sur le corps fin et élancé du jeune homme.  
Il était désormais fier de son corps qui, après avoir été maigre, avait pris de jolies formes masculines. Harry n'était pas de ceux qui mettent leurs prouesses sportives, ou sexuelles, en premier plan. Il considérait que « ceux qui en parlent le plus, en fond le moins ».

Il se regarda dans le grand miroir et vérifia que sa robe n'avait ni faux- plis ni tâches. Satisfait, il passa une main dans ses cheveux indomptables et sortit de la chambre.  
Il n'arriva pas en avance mais il n'arriva pas après les autres non plus, il ne voulait pas laisser croire qu'il tentait de se remettre au premier plan. Il avait fait tout son possible pour qu'on l'oublie même si régulièrement, la Gazette du Sorcier titrait « Mais où est donc le Sauveur ? D'après de sources sûres, il serait sur des plages hawaïennes. » pour faire passer quelques jours plus tard un tout petit « démentit » suivit d'un nouvel écrit toujours aussi plein d'erreur. Jamais Rita Skeeter n'avait supposé qu'il était tout simplement en France, en train de travailler à Beauxbaton comme professeur de Vol sous un déguisement depuis près de huit ans. Huit années de solitude, loin des médias, des articles de presse, loin de l'Angleterre et de Poudlard. Il avait loué une petite maison dans le centre de la France, région campagnarde où personne ne s'occupait de cet étrange voisin que l'on voyait rarement sortir de chez lui, et pour cause puisqu'il était drapé dans sa cape d'invisibilité.  
De temps en temps, il faisait venir jusque chez lui des journaux comme le Chicaneur ou la Gazette afin de savoir où en était son pays.  
Il avait appris à parler français et camouflait soigneusement sa cicatrice lorsqu'il était à Beauxbaton.

Harry pénétra la Grande Salle et comme autrefois son regard fut subjugué par la beauté du ciel magique. Des centaines d'étoiles brillaient dans le ciel d'un noir bleuté, de-ci de-là, des étoiles filantes traversaient en un scintillement féerique. Il constata au passage que le lune n'était pas pleine et Harry se demanda s'il y  
avait eu beaucoup de contaminés par Fenrir Greyback.

Une main posée sur son épaule le troubla dans sa contemplation.  
« - Eh bien Harry, serait-ce possible ? Seriez-vous en train de réfléchir, à moins bien sûr, que vous ne soyez sur la Lune? »

Le jeune homme regarda son aîné et rigola de sa plaisanterie.  
« - Vous pouvez mourir en paix Severus, j'étais en train de réfléchir. Savez vous combien d'enfants ont été contaminés pendant la guerre ? »

L'homme le fixa d'un regard sombre et lâcha tout bas :  
« - Cela fait partie de ce dont on ne parle pas. Il y a eu beaucoup de personnes atteintes et nombreuses sont celles qui n'y ont pas survécut. Greyback et ses amis avaient soif de vengeance et ils ont fait beaucoup trop de victimes. Mais ne parlons pas de ça maintenant, plus tard, un autre jour nous en reparlerons si vous le voulez bien. Venez, vos amis vous cherchent. »

Harry se fit la remarque que c'était bien la première fois que Rogue le touchait et que cela ne le gênait absolument pas.  
Au milieu de la foule, il distingua Hermione, splendide dans une robe bleu ciel et Ron qui portait une robe noire agrémentée de petits balais poursuivant des Vifs d'Or à ce qu'il lui semblait.  
A ses cotés, Rogue poussa un soupire de découragement lorsqu'il aperçut lui aussi la tenue pour le moins excentrique du rouquin ;  
« - Par Merlin, quelle faute de goût ! Je pensais qu'à vivre près de sa jeune épouse il améliorait ses tenues mais je vois que sur ce point elle n'a aucun pouvoir.  
- Que voulez vous, Severus, lors du bal du Tournoi, Ron avait honte car il portait une robe vieillie et élimée, maintenant il en profite. Avec son statut de joueur de Quidditch, personne n'y verra rien à redire… enfin, en face de lui.  
- Je croyais que vous vous étiez coupé du monde sorcier ?  
- Oui en effet, mais je me tenais au courant de temps en temps. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris que Ron faisait partie de l'Equipe des Bavboules. D'ailleurs, avec mon poste d'enseignant, j'ai souvent l'occasion de parler de Quidditch avec mes élèves.  
- Je ne savais pas que vous enseigniez Harry. Mais dites-moi, où travaillez vous ?  
- A Beauxbaton, je suis professeur de Vol. En France, les gens sont moins curieux qu'ici. Avec un sort de Camouflage, j'ai fait disparaître ma cicatrice. Voilà comment je fais pour vivre tranquillement. Si vous le vouliez, vous pourriez venir chez moi dans ma petite maison campagnarde. C'est très calme et très agréable à vivre. Je la préfère à la maison de Sirius. Cela vous changerait de vos cachots.»

Severus le regarda fixement dans les yeux et dans sa poitrine, son cœur faisait des bons d'étonnement.  
« - Est-ce une invitation Harry ? Je ne pensais pas que vous voudriez me revoir après cette soirée, toutefois si vous êtes sérieux, c'est avec plaisir que je me rendrais dans votre demeure. Il vous suffira de me communiquer le lieu et je viendrai chez vous. »

Il baissa la voix lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du couple. Hermione se tourna vers lui et poussa un petit cri de ravissement.  
« - Oh Harry ! Que tu es beau dans ta tenue ! J'avais oublié que tu avais autant de classe mais il faut dire que cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus.  
-Tu es très belle toi aussi Hermione. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Ron est amoureux de toi. »

Hermione rougit et fixa son regard sur Albus qui venait d'augmenter sa voix grâce au Sonorus :  
« - Jeunes gens, professeurs, je suis enchanté de vous revoir en cette belle soirée. Je vous conseil le buffet qui a été composé par les elfes et qui promet d'être délicieux. Je vous rappelle que la Forêt est toujours interdite. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de joyeuses retrouvailles. Dansez bien. Ah je voulais vous dire que vous aurez accès à vos dortoirs et que vous n'aurez pas besoin de mot de passe. Les tableaux et statues sont au courant. Si jamais le réveil est dur demain matin, n'hésitez pas à demander à Pompom une potion de « Lendemains- difficiles » Sur ce, bonne soirée. »

Le bruit revint progressivement tandis que les Bizarres Sisters accordaient leurs instruments et commençaient à jouer l'un de leurs morceaux préférés. Hermione suivit Albus du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit rendu au buffet. Elle observa ensuite Rogue et se demanda pourquoi il était resté avec eux depuis le déjeuner. Elle se rendit compte également que Harry semblait heureux d'être avec eux et que leur ancien professeur de Potions tyrannique regardait très souvent leur ami de son regard noir qui semblait ce soir chaleureux. Elle prit la main de Ron et l'entraîna dans un rock endiablé, permettant ainsi aux deux anciens ennemis de discuter ensemble.

Harry se dirigea vers les tables et demanda à l'homme qui l'avait suivit ce qu'il désirait boire. Ils prirent tous les deux un verre de champagne et trinquèrent. Dans les heures qui suivirent, ils discutèrent beaucoup et burent énormément.


	5. le bal fin

A un moment, n'y tenant plus, Rogue prit la main de Harry dans les siennes et l'emmena sur la piste où le groupe jouait un slow. Doucement, il le prit dans ses bras fins, contre sa robe noire très chic et très fine, loin de ses robes de coton habituelles. Harry sentit le bras de l'homme dans son dos et il se serra un peu plus contre lui. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille qui l'attirait tant et prononça tout doucement « J'aime ton odeur Severus. »  
L'homme le regarda droit dans les yeux avec surprise car Harry avait mis dans le prénom beaucoup d'émotions. Il murmura quelque chose que le puîné ne comprit pas alors il le prit par le bras et l'emmena dehors. L'air frais leur fit du bien à tout les deux et ils s'écartèrent du lieu. Harry passa une main dans le dos de l'homme qui ce soir n'avait plus un regard glacé et l'attira à lui. Il reprit les mouvements de la danse qu'ils avaient interrompu. Mais quelques instants après se fut deux voix que Harry connaissait bien qu'ils les forcèrent à se séparer.  
« - Viens Neville, il y a un Joncheruine qui vole près de nous. Ah tiens, bonjour Harry. »

Elle regarda Rogue d'un œil sceptique puis leur conseilla de ne pas rester ici.  
Dès leur départ, Harry explosa de rire, aussitôt suivit de son compagnon de danse.

« Pauvre Neville, je ne pensais pas qu'il l'épouserait un jour.  
- Ce n'est pas lui qui a voulu ça. Certes ils s'entendaient bien à Poudlard, mais de là à se marier, il y avait une sacrée distance. On raconte que c'est la grand-mère de Neville qui aurait fait la demande à Loufoca car elle désirait avoir des arrières- petits- enfants avant de mourir. Mais depuis qu'elle est enceinte, Luna mène son époux par le bout du nez.  
- J'avais bien lu qu'ils allaient se marier mais je n'y croyais pas. J'ai pensé que la Gazette affabulait encore. »

Harry regarda Severus droit dans les yeux et lui demanda pourquoi il ne s'était jamais marié.  
« - Harry, je pensais que tu savais que j'ai aimé ta mère. Je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que cet amour était pur. Il n'y avait là aucun désir. Je l'aimais parce qu'elle avait apporté de la lumière durant mon enfance et les premières années de Poudlard. Lily était fraîche et douce, naturelle et pimpante, attentionnée. Lily c'était la bonté incarnée. Jamais elle n'a fait attention à ma pauvreté, à ma laideur. Au début, elle a même accepté mes amis, Mulciber et Malefoy et nos idées. Lily n'avait pas de préavis. Elle acceptait les personnes telles qu'elles étaient. Voilà pourquoi je l'aimais. Un jour de colère, je l'ai traitée de Sang de bourbe et je l'ai perdue ce jour. Tu ne peux savoir combien j'ai souffert quand mon Maître l'a tuée. Tu le sais, c'est moi qui ai entendu cette prophétie, moi qui la Lui ai rapportée mais c'est Queudver qui les a trahis. »

Harry le fixait de son regard émeraude et réitéra sa question. Rogue le regarda de son regard noir et lui demanda pourquoi la réponse ne lui convenait pas.  
« - Je voudrais savoir si vous l'aimez toujours Severus. »

Harry avait repris le vouvoiement spontanément.  
« - Oui Harry, je l'aime toujours et je crois que je l'aimerais toute ma vie et ce jusqu'à ma mort. Mais j'ai appris à vivre sans elle et à me contenter de mes souvenirs et de mes rêves. J'aurai peut-être pu vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre mais jamais je n'ai trouvé une personne à sa hauteur. Voilà pourquoi je vis dans mes cachots, seul. Ce qu'il y a d'étrange dans toute cette histoire, c'est que lorsque Lily est morte, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas attiré par les femmes. Ta mère était la seule femme qui ne m'ait jamais plu.  
-Alors vous êtes… homosexuel ?  
- Oui Harry, je suis homosexuel. Difficile à admettre n'est-ce-pas ?  
- Non, car moi aussi je le suis. »

En entendant cela, Rogue se mit à tousser et à s'étouffer puis s'excusa.  
« - Je comprends votre réaction. Le Sauveur,le Balafré, Celui-qui-a-tué-vous-savez-qui, est homosexuel. Je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque Ginny est venue vivre avec moi. Je n'avais plus aucun désir pour elle. Je crois que c'est sa fraîcheur, sa douceur qui m'ont attiré vers elle et peut-être aussi l'amour inconsidéré qu'elle m'avait toujours porté. Elle avait également un coté très maternel qui me rassurait. Je crois que je l'ai aimée mais pas de la façon qu'elle l'aurait voulue.

Au fur et à mesure de leur conversation, Harry s'était rapproché de son compagnon. Lors des révélations, ce fut Severus qui la main du jeune homme entre les siennes. Mais c'est ensemble qu'ils avouèrent ce qui les étouffait depuis le début de la soirée. Severus murmura « Harry je t'aime » tandis que Harry chuchotait « Severus je vous aime ». Ensemble ils éclatèrent de rire et c'est dans une même parole qu'ils proposèrent d'aller dans leurs chambres.  
L'aîné fixa le jeune homme de son regard perçant, s'attendant à une farce. C'était tellement beau et incroyable. Harry lut pour la première fois les émotions qui traversaient son ancien professeur. Il vit l'espoir, la joie, puis le doute, la confusion et la peur alors doucement il s'approcha de l'homme sceptique. Il garda les yeux ouverts lorsqu'il effleura les lèvres fines. Il posa un baiser léger comme une plume sur la lèvre supérieure, un baiser léger comme un nuage sur l'inférieure et enfin un baiser léger comme la soie sur les deux. Sous ses lèvres, il sentit les autres s'animer alors il ferma ses paupières pour mieux profiter du contact.  
Il ne comprit pas comment il était arrivé dans les appartements du Professeur de Potions et ne se posa pas plus de questions. Il entraîna son amant vers la pièce qui devait être la chambre. Il reprit possession des lèvres toujours closes. De sa langue, il vint caresser la porte de chair qu'il sentit s'ouvrir alors il profita de l'ouverture d'émail et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. La langue chaude et humide de Severus vint caresser son homologue en un doux ballet. Harry attrapa la nuque de l'homme penché vers lui et la caressa sensuellement pour mieux l'attirer à lui.  
Severus rompit le contact et avoua ce qui le tracassait depuis qu'ils étaient arriver dans la pièce :  
« - Harry, cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas…  
-Ce n'est pas grave, pour moi aussi cela fait longtemps. On prendra notre temps ne t'inquiète pas. »

Harry était surpris par cette timidité et cette peur latente. Il s'assit au bord du lit attendant que l'homme en noir lui dise ce qui le gênait tant. Cela ne prit pas longtemps. Il lui raconta tout, sa dernière relation sexuelle avait été avec Voldemort, le viol, la souffrance.  
Lorsque des larmes vinrent naître au coin des yeux d'onyx, Harry se leva et vint les boire. Ensuite tout s'enchaîna rapidement. Leurs gestes se firent plus rapides mais toujours emplis d'une grande douceur. Ils voulaient profiter de cette nouvelle expérience l'un et l'autre. Tout en s'embrassant, ils se dégagèrent des vêtements qui les gênaient tant. Ils purent alors admirer leurs corps avant d'y goûter. Doucement, Severus allongea Harry sur le lit. Il embrassa et lécha chaque parcelle de son corps, tirant des petits soupirs de la gorge de son jeune amant tandis que ses mains le parcouraient allègrement. Leurs érections dressées se touchaient elles aussi et à chaque contact, les deux hommes serraient des dents un peu plus. Lorsque Severus écarta les jambes de Harry, celui-ci sourit et d'un brusque mouvement digne d'un rattrapeur, il fit rouler l'aîné sur le lit. Avec une rapidité affolante, il le plaça à genoux devant lui et vint titiller l'entrée de sa verge. Il sentit la raideur et la peur qui sourdaient du corps maltraité alors il glissa sa main entre les fesses douces et pleines et le caressa. Il prit son temps, surtout quand Severus lui dit ne pas vouloir faire ça et qu'il préférait être derrière.

« - N'aies pas peur de moi, je veux que tu découvres le plaisir Severus et que tu L'oublies. Tout n'est pas que douleur. Décontracte toi et respire calmement. Tout va bien se passer. »

Lentement, il glissa un doigt dans l'intimité chaude et étroite, puis un deuxième afin de faciliter le chemin. Lorsqu'il le sentit plus calme, il le redressa et se positionna face à l'entrée. Il commença par de petits mouvements afin de l'habituer au contact puis commença à entrer progressivement. Il ne força pas lorsqu'il sentit que l'anneau de chair se resserrait autour de lui. Il prit la verge dressée entre ses mains et fit de doux aller-retour. N'y tenant plus, il avança précautionneusement en lui, ralentissant lorsque Severus le comprimait ou gémissait. Il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à sa présence et alors il pu bouger dans l'étroit chemin. Lorsqu'il vint heurter l'endroit sensible du corps masculin et qu'il entendit le souffle de son amant s'accélérer alors il su qu'il avait réussi, qu'ils prendraient du plaisir tous les deux. Il attendit que son ténébreux amant se crispe avant de se répandre et de jouir.

Après quelques minutes, Harry se dégagea du corps frémissant, le pris dans ses bras et après avoir murmuré un « je t'aime » il s'endormit.

Fin du flash back


	6. l'attente

Je m'excuse pour le retard. La suite sera postée rapidement. Bonne lecture.

Merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers.

* * *

Lorsque Harry s'assit, il chercha Severus du regard. Il regarda dans toute la salle, scrutant les groupes de Serpentard formés autour de Drago puis la table des professeurs mais il dut bien admettre qu'il n'était pas là. Il réfléchit et constata qu'il manquait beaucoup de personnes. Certaines devaient encore dormir, d'autres n'avaient pu se libérer que pour la soirée. Ron et Hermione étaient d'ailleurs déjà repartis.

« J'aurais du passer plus de temps avec eux. Cela fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas vus et je passe ma soirée avec notre ancien ennemi. Quel piètre ami je fais ! »

Harry se sentait mal, il aurait voulu lui parler, lui dire qu'il ne regrettait rien et qu'il désirait le revoir. Il sortit de la salle sans avoir touché à son déjeuner, d'ailleurs, il n'avait plus faim. Il alla dans les appartements de son ténébreux amant, pensant le trouver en train de travailler ou de dormir mais son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y était pas et que ses affaires avaient disparu aussi. En désespoir de cause, il se dirigea vers les cachots mais là, il n'y avait que les souvenirs de Harry qui régnaient.

Il retourna dans les appartements de l'homme en noir, rangea ses vêtements et ses affaires de toilette, traversa la Grande Salle et partit sans un regard ni une parole vers les autres personnes présentes.

Harry passa des vacances abominables, taraudé de questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse. Il pensait que Rogue viendrait le voir mais les jours passèrent et aucune présence ne vint rompre la monotonie de sa vie. Il n'avait pas répondu à Ron et Hermione. Il n'avait plus envie de vivre et se languissait de cette soirée et de la présence de Severus. Il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi il était parti, pourquoi il n'était pas venu le revoir après leur unique nuit si sensuelle. Avait-il blessé son amant durant la nuit ? Avait-il fait une erreur quelque part ? Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'il refuse de revenir ?

Harry ne dormait plus, il était retombé dans son état de dépression qui avait suivit la mort de son ennemi. Le jour, il passait son temps assis ou couché et rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir le sortir de son état comateux. La nuit, il gardait les yeux fixés dans les flammes de la cheminée qu'il exigeait voir allumée malgré la chaleur étouffante du mois d'août. Il attendait un retour illusoire auquel il ne croyait plus.

Il se mourrait lentement et Dobby le voyait dépérir sans savoir quoi faire pour le sortir de son état. Lorsque Harry dormait, il venait l'observer s'agiter dans son sommeil et pleurer. L'Elfe sentait son cœur se serrer douloureusement quand le jeune homme qu'il aimait gémissait et qu'il voyait des larmes couler le long de ses joues fondues. Depuis qu'il ne dormait ni ne mangeait plus, Harry avait terriblement maigri. Alors qu'il s'était agité et avait hurlé toute une nuit, les elfes avaient pu constater les dégâts et les stigmates que son corps portait. Ses côtes étaient plus que visibles, son ventre et ses abdominaux avaient littéralement fondus. Ses joues étaient blanches et caverneuses.

Où était-il passé le beau jeune homme qui avait fait bavé tant d'hommes de convoitise et gémir les jeunes femmes de désir ? Où était-il le Sauveur que la Gazette avait tant décrié puis adulé ? Où était-il l'ami de Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Hagrid ? Qu'était-il devenu le défenseur des moldus, des sangs impurs et des Elfes de Maison ? Où était-il celui que la famille Weasley considérait comme un membre à part entière ? Qui était ce fantôme, ce squelette qui vivait dans ses habitations et portait ses vêtements ?

Epuisé tant physiquement que moralement, Harry était tombé dans des brumes d'où il ne sortait plus. Jour et nuit, des larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux vert émeraude ouverts sur une vision que les autres ne percevaient plus. Dobby et Kreattur tinrent un conseil et décidèrent qu'ils étaient obligés d'agir sous peine de le découvrir mort un matin. Dobby se rendit donc à Poudlard et avait trouvé Madame Pomfresh. Il lui avait décrit dans quelle situation critique se trouvait son ami. L'infirmière n'avait pas hésité une seconde et avait transplané directement dans la chambre du jeune garçon qu'elle avait dû soigner si souvent. Elle s'attendait à quelque chose de difficile mais certainement pas à trouver un cadavre vivant. Elle ne put retenir quelques gémissements en le découvrant si maigre, si faible, baignant dans toutes sortes de matières corporelles qu'elle refusait de nommer. Elle se demanda ce qui avait pu provoquer cette rechute gravissime.  
Elle se souvint alors de cette rumeur qui avait parcouru Poudlard après la soirée. Se pouvait-il que Harry se consume d'amour pour son ancien professeur ? Elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'il gémit et lâcha dans un râle qui l'inquiéta « Severus… »

Elle interpella les deux elfes et les pria d'aller trouver Ron, Hermione, la famille Weasley, Hagrid et le professeur Rogue. Dans un murmure plein de souffrances et de paroles inavouables, elle leur dit de faire vite et de revenir au plus vite. Comment leur expliquer qu'elle craignait ne rien pouvoir faire et qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard ? Comment leur dire que le jeune homme était partit beaucoup trop loin et que toutes ses connaissances seraient peut-être inutiles ? Comment leur dire qu'il était peut-être déjà mort ou qu'ils allaient peut-être devoir l'enterrer ?

Lorsqu'ils disparurent dans un « pop » discret, elle laissa les larmes et l'angoisse s'écouler hors de son corps puis se ressaisit et lui posa des perfusions de sels minéraux et de vitamines afin de soutenir son cœur et son corps si faibles. Elle appela les médicomages les plus chevronnés et attendit le retour des elfes et des amis de Harry et surtout Severus s'il daignait venir au chevet de son ancien élève et ancien amant.


	7. l'attente : deuxième partie

POV Severus Rogue :

« Je te maudis Harry. Je vous hais Potter. Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre. Pourquoi lui as-tu parlé Severus ? Que pouvais tu espérer de lui ? Tu savais très bien à quoi t'en tenir, c'est le digne fils de James Potter.»

Rogue était assis dans un vieux fauteuil miteux dans lequel il se sentait bien. Près de lui, jonchaient plusieurs cadavres vides de bouteilles Whiskey Pur Feu. A bout de nerf, il se pencha, ouvrit la bouche et tira au cœur.

« Crétin, pourquoi avoir tant bu ? Tu sais bien que tu tiens mal l'alcool. Tu devrais t'en souvenir, la dernière expérience n'a pas été une réussite. Rappelle toi mon pauvre Severus, la dernière fois que tu as autant bu c'est lors de la soirée où Potter t'a baisé. »

Il baissa la tête entre ses genoux et la tint tout en poussant plusieurs gémissements. Il se leva subitement et couru vers ses toilettes où il vomit à longs jets l'alcool qu'il cuvait depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Severus, tu n'as pas plus d'intelligence qu'un Scroutt à Pétards croisé avec un Veracrasse. »

Tout comme Harry, Severus ne vivait plus depuis cette soirée tragique, comme il l'appelait. Au réveil, il avait cru rêver en voyant Harry dans ses bras et pris d'une subite angoisse et d'un bon nombre de remords, il avait quitté précipitamment ses appartements. Il s'était réfugié dans le sordide manoir des Prince, celui de la famille de sa mère dont il avait, malheureusement, hérité.

Au début il avait cru que Harry lui donnerait de ses nouvelles, puis il avait du admettre qu'il s'était trompé. Le jeune homme s'était royalement moqué de lui. Il n'avait rien eu à faire des sentiments que Rogue éprouvait pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu croyais Severus ? Qu'il voudrait te revoir ? Bien sur que non, il était ivre, toi ce n'était pas plus brillant. Vous avez cou…, non vous avez fais l'amour ensemble et tu y as pris énormément de plaisir, admets le ! De toute façon, tu t'es bien regardé avec ta blancheur cadavérique, tes cheveux noirs tellement luisants qu'on les croirait graisseux et tes robes noires de coton qui sont tout sauf sexy. Lui il est jeune, pourquoi voudrait-il s'emmerder avec un vieux con comme toi ? »

Il attrapa une bouteille proche de lui, avança le goulot vers ses lèvres et se rendit compte qu'elle était vide. Pris d'une rage mal contenue depuis plusieurs semaines, il la jeta et elle alla s'exploser sur le mur gris de son salon.

« Bien joué Severus, si c'est comme ça que tu refais ta déco', eh bien chapeau bas ! Non seulement tu pues le chacal et le Scroutt à Pétards réunis, tu es saoul comme un Polonais, tu es aussi intéressant à côtoyer qu'une personne ayant bu une potion de Babillage mais en plus tu pleurniches à cause d'un ancien élève dont tu es tombé amoureux. Mais c'est de ta faute mon petit Sevy, tu n'avais qu'à pas lui parler pendant la soirée, à ne pas te l'accaparer et tu n'avais pas à l'emmener dans ta chambre. Comme ça tu n'aurais pas vu ses formes parfaites, tu n'aurais pas fait l'amour avec lui et tu n'aurais pas eu à le fuir, tu ne te poserais pas autant de questions et surtout tu ne serais plus amoureux. Berk, Rogue amoureux de Potter, quel con tu fais ! Doivent bien rire les James, les Lily et les Sirius en te voyant amoureux de leur fils.»

Il se pencha, se prit la tête entre ses mains en un geste douloureux et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il les retenait, il fallait que ça sorte. De lourds sanglots secouaient sa carcasse et d'énormes larmes roulaient sur ses joues trop blanches. Il releva brutalement la tête en entendant un « pop » qui était tout sauf discret et sentit la colère revenir dans son corps et son esprit. Il se mit à invectiver l'elfe.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je ne t'ai pas appelé que je sache, tu n'es même pas l'un des elfes à mon service, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Déguerpis de mon salon. Tu t'es vu avec tes dix chapeaux et tes cinq paires de mitaines ? Tu es un elfe libre n'est-ce-pas ? Il n'y en a pas beaucoup en ce bas monde alors à qui proposes-tu tes services ? La sang de bourbe et son rouquin de mari ? Poudlard ? À moins que ce ne soit le Sauveur ? »

A chaque paroles ou question, Dobby avait répondu par un acquiescement de la tête, il n'osait pas interrompre celui qu'il craignait comme la peste. Les paroles mesquines l'effrayaient mais il se rendit vite compte que l'homme en face de lui était bien plus que ivre. Il ressentait la souffrance qu'il avait gardée en lui trop longtemps. Il poussa un profond soupir et s'inclinant très bas, il annonça d'une voix qu'il voulait calme son message.

« Madame Pomfresh, infirmière de Poudlard demande au professeur Rogue de bien vouloir suivre l'elfe Dobby jusqu'à la demeure de son grand ami Monsieur Potter qui est très malade. Madame Pomfresh précise que le cas de Monsieur Potter est terriblement inquiétant et qu'il ne s'en remettra peut-être pas. »

En ajoutant ces si douloureuses paroles, il tendit à Rogue un petit flacon que l'expert reconnut en un coup d'œil comme étant de la potion « lendemains- difficiles ». Il l'avala d'un seul coup, sauta sous sa douche et suivit l'elfe jusque chez Harry.

Fin POV


	8. l'attente : fin de la partie

Je m'excuse pour le retard. la suite devrait être postée demain.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Lorsque Rogue entra dans la pièce s'il fut étonné d'y trouver la famille Weasley au grand complet, le demi-géant, le jeune couple Weasley et Pompom, il ne le montra pas. En fait, plus rien ne le blessait ni ne pouvait l'étonner. Il faillit heurter les médicomages qui discutaient avec sérieux du « cas Potter ». En les observant chuchoter et proposer des traitements, Rogue conclut que Harry était très atteint. Tout le monde était terriblement anxieux et attendait avec nervosité les conclusions des spécialistes.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui avaient semblées être des heures, ils se tournèrent vers les amis du jeune malade. L'un d'eux, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années qui portait une majestueuse barbe rousse et des lunettes à montures argentées qui ne gâchaient en rien ses yeux gris pleins de douceur et de sérieux se racla la gorge et prit la parole. Severus était fixé sur lui, attendant le verdict du professionnel. Il avait peur d'entendre des paroles défaitistes ou annonçant la mort de son amant. Il se ressaisit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'écoutait pas le discours tant attendu.

« … Potter est gravissime. Certains de mes collèges ont pensé à une maladie rare, une dégénérescence du système nerveux qui ne se trouve que dans les pays équatoriaux mais pour ma part, je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt d'un chagrin d'amour terriblement douloureux ou d'une très mauvaise nouvelle. D'après ce que ce m'a dit l'infirmière Pomfresh, le jeune homme avait déjà fait une dépression après la chute de Vous-savez-qui, il se peut qu'il ait fait une rechute puisqu'il n'avait pas suivit de traitement. »

Rogue avait poussé un soupir, puisque ce n'était que cela, il allait pouvoir s'en sortir. Mais il poussa un gémissement lorsque l'éminent personnage continua son explication :

« Nous n'avons pas de traitement miracle pour le soigner. Nous ne pouvons qu'aider son corps à se remettre d'aplomb et espérer que son esprit ne soit pas trop atteint. Je suis désolé, nous n'avons pas de solution. La seule chose que je peux vous conseiller c'est de passer du temps près de lui et parler. Mes collègues et moi ne sommes pas d'accord sur tous les points mais nous pensons que même dans le coma, il devrait pouvoir vous entendre. Vous pouvez lui parler de vous, de votre amitié mais également lui lire un livre si vous le désirez. Je pense aussi que votre présence ne peut être que bénéfique, même si vous ne parlez pas. Dîtes lui ce que vous ressentez, n'hésitez surtout pas. Les spécialistes et moi préférons ne pas l'emmener à l'hôpital, cela ne pourrait lui être que néfaste. Ceux qui le désireront pourront rester près de lui. Madame Pomfresh a déjà dit vouloir rester à ces côtés le temps qu'il faudra. Votre ami s'est déjà sorti de situations bien plus douloureuses et difficiles, j'ai bon espoir de le voir se réveiller un jour. Ne désespérez pas. Vous pouvez aller le voir mais ne faites pas de commentaires sur son aspect physique. Nous reviendrons régulièrement afin d'ajuster les compléments et d'évaluer son état. »

Les personnes présentes étaient atterrées mais aucune ne voulut demander des réponses aux questions qu'ils se posaient. A tour de rôle, ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre blanche. Ginny entra avec Ron et Hermione mais ressortit dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Les autres la suivirent rapidement. Hagrid en sorti éploré et vint s'abattre sur la canapé qui s'affaissa. Il se moucha bruyamment dans un mouchoir grand comme une nappe et pleura tout son saoul en répétant « Harry, pourquoi ? Bats toi Harry »

La famille Weasley pénétra à son tour et lorsque Molly retourna dans le salon, elle déclara avec vigueur qu'elle resterait avec Pompom et qu'elle refusait de quitter celui qu'elle considère comme l'un de ses fils.

En dernier, Severus pénétra dans la petite salle austère qui avait été aménagée dans le manoir des Black pour le patient. Harry gisait sur un lit médicalisé d'une blancheur absolue, ses mains étaient agrippées aux draps qu'il tordait avec force. Il semblait être en proie à quelque démon ou à un cauchemar particulièrement violent. Il gesticulait et gémissait, son visage blafard se tordait de douleur. Ses yeux étaient enfoncés dans ses orbites cernées et Severus se plaqua contre la porte lorsque Harry ouvrit des yeux vitreux et démesurés et poussa un hurlement. Des perfusions étaient accrochées à des portiques et les fins tuyaux étaient liés à son corps par des seringues qu'il pouvait deviner. Celles-ci étaient maintenues sur ses bras rachitiques par des sparadraps afin qu'il ne les arrache pas. Son cœur se serra douloureusement et rata quelques battements.

Il s'approcha du corps livide et posa une main fraîche sur le front brûlant. Il ne savait pas du tout comment faire pour le calmer. Ses yeux translucides le troublaient encore plus. Même si son regard semblait éteint, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir toute la souffrance et les reproches du jeune homme. Il laissa quelques pleurs jaillirent puis se ressaisit et commença à parler. Il monologua un bon moment et s'interrompit en remarquant que les yeux s'étaient refermés et qu'un sourire éclairait le visage de Harry ; il était enfin calmé.  
Epuisé par ce qu'il avait vu, il ressortit et fut surpris de voir que les autres étaient toujours là et le fixaient. Il ignora leurs regards et se dirigea vers l'une des chambres qu'il avait habitée avec l'Ordre. Les meubles qu'il y avait connu avaient été remplacés par d'autres beaucoup plus jolis et clairs. Harry avait un bon goût certain. Il se coucha sur le haut lit paré de couvertures aussi douces que confortables et s'y endormit profondément.


	9. Chapter 5 : le miracle

Je rentre à l'internat demain après midi. je n'aurai pas accès à internet donc la suite sera postée vendredi ou samedi.

Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture.

* * *

Lorsque le professeur se réveilla, la première chose qu'il fit, se fut de se rendre dans la chambre du jeune homme. Des médecins étaient présents. L'un d'entre eux avait dans ses bras un drap. Un autre fit léviter le corps de Harry et Rogue cru qu'il était trop tard et qu'il était mort ; aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Pompom arracha les draps sales et plaça les propres à la place. Harry se mit à gémir et à s'agiter alors il lui parla calmement d'une voix douce et lui expliqua ce que les autres faisaient. Il arracha des mains de l'éminent professeur la tasse de bouillon et assit le jeune homme. Il reprit ses explications et recommanda à son patient d'ouvrir la bouche et d'avaler la soupe. Autour de lui, tout le monde faisait silence et observait avec attention le miracle qui avait lieu sous leurs yeux ébahis.  
En effet, le cadavre ouvrit la bouche et engloutit ce que l'homme lui mit dans la bouche. Harry était totalement soumis à l'autre. Lorsqu'il commença à recracher, Rogue lui dit que cela suffisait pour l'instant et qu'il pouvait à nouveau dormir, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Tous sortirent dans le calme puis félicitèrent Severus pour sa réussite. Aucun ne l'aurait imaginé avec une telle patience et qui plus est, avec autant de douceur. Rogue saisit l'occasion pour avouer ce que les autres n'osaient demander :

« Oui, Harry et moi avons eu une liaison pendant la soirée du vingt juin. Je vous prierai de ne plus en parler car cela ne vous concerne absolument pas. J'ai prévu de rester au chevet de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il se porte mieux, je voulais vous prévenir. Je n'accepterai aucune remarque ni commentaire désobligeants. Je m'en veux suffisamment comme cela. »

Ron, choqué ouvrit une bouche immense qu'il referma immédiatement puis tendit sa main à son ancien professeur.  
« Je vous remercie Professeur, si Harry s'en sort, ce dont je ne doute pas, ce sera grâce à vous. J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez un être fourbe, menteur, froid et calculateur ; je découvre aujourd'hui que vous êtes également quelqu'un de charitable et de doux. Au fond de vous il y a une personne bien.»

Severus l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux, estomaqué. Qui aurait pu croire que Ronald Weasley pouvait faire preuve de sensibilité et de compréhension ? Certainement pas lui en tout cas.

Severus resta aux cotés de Harry, voyant avec joie son aspect physique s'améliorer. Son visage reprit des couleurs lentement, ses yeux se firent de moins en moins vides de sens et ses crises de folie, de pleurs et de hurlements se firent moins nombreuses. De temps en temps, il ouvrait ses beaux yeux verts et son regard était comme avant, il n'y avait plus cette douleur incommensurable qui faisait vriller de souffrance le cœur de son garde-malade. Harry le regardait alors fixement, semblant s'étonner de voir son amant près de lui puis il fermait les yeux. Etait-ce pour cacher sa peine, sa douleur ou son bonheur ? Severus ne le sut jamais.

La nuit lorsque Harry faisait un rêve mouvementé, l'homme en noir se levait et venait parler près de lui. Un jour que Harry n'écoutait plus et que ni calmants ni paroles n'agissaient, il fit sortir toutes les personnes présentes et inquiètes et s'allongea contre lui. Il prit sa tête et la posa contre sa poitrine, tout contre son coeur. Il passa une main douce dans son dos et évita de penser au désir qui montait en lui. Pourtant, à un moment, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir une érection. Réfléchissant quelques instants, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il passa une main sous les draps commençant à caresser le corps encore si fin. Il prit le sexe dressé entre ses doigts, la seule partie du corps à n'avoir pas maigri et prodigua de délicates caresses sur toute la longueur. Harry poussa de petits gémissements et se répandit rapidement dans la chaleur bienveillante de la main. Il se rendormit aussi vite. A partir de ce jour, son état s'améliora considérablement.

Au bout de cinq semaines, les médicomages déclarèrent que Harry allait nettement mieux et qu'il ne tarderait plus à sortir de son coma. Ils avouèrent n'avoir eu que très peu d'espoir et parlèrent de miracle, remerciant tous ceux qui s'étaient relayés près de Harry et félicitant Severus pour sa patience et son dévouement.


	10. Chapter 6 : le retour

Un dernier chapitre avant que je parte à l'internat.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà un mois que les médicomages avaient annoncé le « retour » de Harry et celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Par moment il ouvrait les yeux et Severus voyait bien qu'il était à nouveau conscient mais cela ne durait que quelques minutes. L'homme qui s'était imposé comme garde malade s'impatientait. Il montrait la même détermination et la même patience en présence de son patient mais lorsqu'il sortait de la chambre, il était de plus en plus irritable et coléreux. Les professionnels qui venaient surveiller l'état de leur patient commençaient à émettre de réels doutes concernant le rétablissement total de Harry. Severus était de plus en plus agressif envers les visiteurs et les spécialistes qui, visiblement avaient de moins en moins d'espoir.

Poudlard avait du engager un nouveau professeur de Potion en attendant que Rogue puisse se libérer et ses sombres cachots commençaient à lui manquer.

Un jour que Harry n'avait fait aucun effort, il avait pris ses affaires et était partit en claquant les portes. Mrs Weasley avait appris à Harry le départ de celui qui le surveillait depuis plus de deux mois et celui-ci avait repris ses crises, refusant de se nourrir, hurlant nuit et jour, fixant le mur de ses grands yeux vides de sens mais d'où s'écoulaient d'énormes larmes. Les calmants et la présence de ses amis n'y changeaient rien. Les médicomages, appelés en urgence par madame Pomfresh vinrent et ne purent que constater l'évidence : Harry souffrait et se laissait à nouveau mourir.  
L'éminent professeur demanda s'il y avait eu un changement dans l'entourage du jeune homme et Mrs Weasley avoua d'une toute petite voix le départ de son garde malade attitré. L'homme gratta sa barbe rousse et réfléchit quelques instants :

« Je crois que Harry nous fait comprendre qu'il exige le retour de son compagnon. Y'a-t-il quelque chose entre eux ?  
-Hum oui professeur, Harry et Rogue ont été amants l'espace d'une nuit et nous tous ici présents pensons que Harry était tombé amoureux de lui. »

C'est Hermione qui avait avoué ce que les autres refusaient de dire.

« Que ne l'avez vous pas dit plus tôt ! C'est cela qu'il faut à Harry. Qu'un elfe aille chercher cet homme. Je crois qu'il est temps pour lui d'avoir une vraie discussion avec notre jeune patient. Qu'en pensez vous chers confrères ? »

Les divers spécialistes opinèrent la tête mais certains ne semblaient visiblement pas convaincus. Ils n'osèrent toutefois pas donner leur avis, sentant bien qu'ils ne seraient pas écoutés.


	11. Chapter 6:le retour suite

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de l'homme concerné lorsque Dobby apparut en plein cours de Potion. Toutes les têtes brunes et blondes se tournèrent avec un soupir de remerciement vers leur sauveur. En effet, Rogue avait pour ainsi dire, éjecté son remplaçant de sa salle et avait repris sa place, derrière son bureau. Il s'était alors tourné vers les élèves qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré. C'était de minuscules première année terrifiés par l'homme en noir dans les yeux duquel luisaient une haine et une colère prodigieuses. Il commença par son discours habituel :

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. »

Il se sentit immédiatement mieux face aux « cornichons » tremblants qui n'osaient plus faire le moindre bruit. Il se pencha vers le sol pour attraper ses affaires de cours puis se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé à les prendre. Il grommela et se maudit puis, achevant de terrifier les pauvres malheureux qui subissaient son courroux, il se tourna vers un tout petit du premier rang et éructa, oubliant au passage que c'était une potion étudiée en troisième année :

« Toi ! Qu'obtient-on avec du cranson officinal, de la livèche, et de l'achillée sternutatoire ? »

Le petit, pris en faute par le professeur explosa en sanglots. Rogue se tourna vers sa voisine qui semblait prête à s'évanouir lorsque un « pop » retentit dans la salle, privant le bourreau de son plaisir sadique.

Dobby se rendit immédiatement compte qu'il tombait au mauvais moment en vue du visage boursouflé de fureur du professeur, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas des élèves épouvantés qui espéraient une libération sans condition.  
Il se comporta de la même façon que face à un hippogriffe furieux, il respira un bon coup puis se pencha le plus bas possible afin de ne pas voir les éclairs qui jaillissaient des yeux noirs maléfiques. Il attendit que la furie lui donne le droit de parler, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

« Que me veux-tu encore ? Ne vois-tu pas que je suis en plein cours ? Parle stupide elfe de maison !  
- Professeur Rogue, vous devez venir immédiatement au chevet de Monsieur Potter. »

Les élèves qui s'agitaient sur leurs sièges avec espoir firent silence dès qu'ils entendirent parler de « Monsieur Potter » que tous connaissaient de renommée. L'elfe se décida à mentir, afin de libérer les pauvres victimes et d'être sûr de voir venir l'odieux homme, se morigénant et se promettant une sévère correction dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

« Monsieur Potter est en train de mourir monsieur. Les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste se désespèrent de pouvoir faire quelque chose. Ils demandent votre présence pour les derniers instants de notre grand ami et sauveur. »

Dans la salle, le silence se fit encore plus pesant et des enfants se mirent à pleurnicher. Sentant qu'il allait devenir fou avec les morveux pleurnichards dont il avait la garde, il se tourna vers eux, leur annonça que le cours était terminé et leur dit de déguerpir hors de sa vue, ce qu'ils firent sans se faire prier.


	12. chapitre 6 le retour : fin

Rogue atterrit en plein milieu du salon après avoir transplané. Il se tourna vers Madame Pomfresh qui lui apprit l'état désespéré dans lequel se trouvait Harry puis vers le guérisseur qui venait de prendre s'adresser à lui :

« Mrs Weasley nous a appris que vous aviez eu une relation avec mon patient il y a quelques mois. Pour vous, il s'agit peut-être d'une relation dont vous avez tourné la page mais je crains que notre jeune malade ne soit pas près à vous voir vous éloigné de lui. Depuis que vous êtes parti ce matin, son cas s'est aggravé. Il ne fait plus que hurler, s'agiter et pleurer. Si vous tendez l'oreille, vous entendrez le bruit que fait Harry malgré le sort d'insonorisation qu'a posé Mr Weasley. Nous avons été obligés de le maintenir à son lit avec un sort afin qu'il ne se blesse pas avec les perfusions que nous avons du lui poser à nouveau dans le but de la calmer. Je ne vous cacherais pas que je suis particulièrement inquiet, j'ai bien peur que cette énième crise n'ait raison de son état qui s'était jusque là amélioré. »

Rogue regarda le médicomage puis lâcha d'une voix qui trahissait son émoi, sa colère et son inquiétude mais qu'il voulait neutre et posée :

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? J'ai passé près de deux mois à ses cotés et j'ai bien l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus. J'ai une vie à mener et des cours à prodiguer. »

Ce fut Molly Weasley qui s'adressa à l'homme revêche. Sa voix était menue, presque éteinte par l'émotion qu'elle tentait de calmer.

« Severus, nous savons tous ce que vous avez fait pour Harry et nous vous en sommes reconnaissants mais je crois que vous devriez parler avec lui de se qui s'est passé durant la nuit que vous avez passés ensemble. Je ne sais pas si cela changera quelque chose mais je pense que cela ne peut pas lui nuire. »

Elle reprit d'une voix encore plus douloureuse et nouée par l'émotion :

« Severus, par pitié, faites quelque chose, parlez lui s'il vous plait. Je ne veux pas le voir mourir, il est comme l'un de mes fils. Je vous en supplie, faites quelque chose pour lui »

Ginny se mit à sangloter dans les bras de Hermione qui s'appuyait sur son époux et tentait d'endiguer tant bien que mal les sanglots qui secouaient ses frêles épaules. Elle caressait d'une main discrète son ventre très légèrement arrondi, preuve irréfutable d'une grossesse, et suppliait mentalement son petit habitant de rester bien accroché.

Rogue surprit le geste de la jeune épouse qui le pria d'un regard de ne rien dévoiler de son secret. Il se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir un enfant lui-aussi et se demanda pourquoi Hermione n'avait rien dit à ses proches.

Enfin, toujours dans un silence de mort, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry. Il en ressortit immédiatement, sous les regards apeurés du petit groupe qui espérait tant de lui et demanda à l'infirmière de le délivrer du sort qui le maintenait ficelé au lit médicalisé.

* * *

Comme vous avez du le constaté. J'ai posté deux chapitres. La suite sera pour samedi.

Bonne semaine.


	13. Chapter 7 : l'espoir

Désolé pour le retard...

* * *

Rogue ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il allait faire ni ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Harry. Il avait un sentiment d'inutilité dont il n'arrivait plus à se débarrasser depuis de longues semaines. Il observa le jeune homme qui était toujours agité. L'homme roux dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom n'avait pas mentit : Le teint de Harry était cadavérique et il se demanda ce qu'il ferait si jamais il venait à mourir sous ses yeux. Il n'osa pas imaginer ce que les autres feraient de lui.

Il s'assit sur un siège d'hôpital blanc parfaitement inconfortable. Il le fit disparaître et conjura à la place son fauteuil à lui. Il s'assit près de Harry et le regarda encore. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait inutile et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait lui dire pour le sortir de son état. Tout à ses propres questions, il ne remarqua pas que Harry s'était prodigieusement calmé depuis son arrivée.

Il prit la main pâlote et maigrichonne dans les siennes. Doucement il la caressa, évitant d'arracher les seringues qu'il sentait saillir sous ses doigts. Sa souffrance commença à sortir de son corps lorsque des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il les laissa couler puis il fit appel à son courage. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser mourir. Il avait presque vu mourir Lily, il refusait d'être le meurtrier de son fils qu'elle avait tenté de sauver en donnant sa vie.

Il prononça quelques paroles inaudibles à cause de l'anxiété et de l'émotion qui le submergeaient. Il se racla la gorge et articula les premières paroles. Il arrêta de réfléchir et laissa le flot s'écouler hors de lui :

« Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends Harry ni même si cela va servir à quelque chose. Si tu tiens à mourir, attends au moins que je sois sorti de ta chambre, car je ne saurais jamais quoi faire. J'ai beau être l'un des préparateurs de Potions de notre monde, je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit face à une personne malade dont le cœur vient de s'arrêter. J'espère que tu en es bien conscient. Je ne sais pas si tu souffres, je suppose que tu dois avoir mal mais avec ce que te donnent les médicomages, tu ne dois pas sentir grand-chose.

J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te laisses mourir mais je pense que c'est à cause de notre seule et unique nuit. »

A ce moment, Rogue sentit Harry presser imperceptiblement sa main. Il remarqua au passage que Harry était complètement calme et que sa tête était tournée vers lui. Il sourit et continua son monologue.

« Je voudrais reparler de cette soirée. Il y a beaucoup de choses dont je voulais te parler mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'affronter. Quand je me suis réveillé dans tes bras, j'ai cru rêver. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce que nous avions fait. J'ai pris peur, surtout quand j'ai sentit une légère douleur entre mes fesses, j'ai repensé à ma dernière relation sexuelle. Je t'en ai parlé je crois, tu sais la fois où Il m'a violé... Je sais que toi tu as le courage de l'appeler par son nom, moi j'ai toujours autant de mal.

Je suis parti dans la Grande Salle mais là, toutes les personnes présentes m'ont dévisagé. Je ne sais pas si c'était une crise de paranoïa ou non mais j'ai eu l'impression que tout le monde était fixé sur moi. Dès que quelqu'un rigolait je pensais que c'était pour moi.

Je suis retourné dans la chambre où tu dormais toujours mais je me suis mis à trembler. J'ai cru voir Lily à ta place et mon cœur s'est serré. Au même moment, tout m'est revenu et j'ai cru que c'était un avertissement et que je ne devais plus te voir. Tu as gémi dans ton sommeil et j'ai pensé que tu te réveillais alors j'ai fui. Lorsque je suis arrivé dans le manoir de ma mère, j'étais seul, je n'avais plus que ton odeur sur mon corps et le souvenir brûlant de notre nuit de passion.

Je me suis recouché dans l'espoir de me réveiller et de me rendre compte que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve magnifique.

Je sais que tout cela ne me ressemble pas mais en te revoyant arriver dans la Grande Salle, j'ai eu envie de voir l'homme que tu étais devenu puisque personne ne savait où tu vivais ni ce que tu faisais.

Quand tu étais mon élève, je revoyais toujours ton père au travers de tes actes mais j'aurais du me dire que c'était stupide. Tu ne l'as jamais connu alors comment aurais-tu pu faire comme lui ?

Les journées au manoir se sont suivies et se ressemblaient toutes les unes aux autres. J'ai commencé à boire car je t'en voulais pour ton silence. Maintenant je sais que tu souffrais de ton coté aussi. D'ailleurs comment aurais-tu pu venir chez moi puisque tu n'avais pas l'adresse de mon manoir ? Vraiment nous avons été stupides. Je t'ai reproché des choses que j'ai été incapable de t'expliquer et toi pour me punir, tu décides de déprimer et de te laisser mourir. Quelle bande d'imbéciles. Le pire c'est que je crois que tant que je ne t'aurais pas parlé, tu aurais continué à végéter. Naguère, je pensais que tu ne valais pas mieux que ton père mais je découvre aujourd'hui que tu es pire que lui : Jamais il ne m'aurait fait un chantage de ce genre ! »

Severus s'arrêta de parler et cru rêver lorsqu'il vit Harry ouvrir la bouche et essayer de parler. Il approcha son oreille pour être sûr qu'il avait bien entendu puis explosa de rire ; un rire fou et bruyant, un rire hystérique de soulagement et de libération. Toutes les personnes qui écoutaient collés à la porte pénétrèrent aussitôt s'attendant à un drame. L'homme à la moustache se rua sur Harry, chercha son pouls et prit sa tension tandis que Madame Pomfresh s'approchait prudemment de Severus, sa baguette à la main, prête à le stupefixer si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Celui-ci sentant venir le danger coupa net son rire exubérant et tenta de parler, entre deux éclats de rire :

« Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que vient me dire Harry. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui avec espoir et désillusion. Ron le regardait comme s'il voyait le petit fils de Voldemort en personne et qu'il lui annonçait qu'il voulait reprendre le flambeau légué par son aïeul.

« Il m'a dit que son père n'aurait jamais agi de cette façon mais qu'en effet il était pire que lui sur certains points. Il a ajouté qu'il ne regrettait rien si c'était pour me voir revenir à ces cotés. »

Les médecins se regardèrent et observèrent Harry : celui-ci souriait et un éclat malicieux traversait ses paupières mi-closes. D'un commun accord, ils sortirent de la pièce et annoncèrent au restant de la famille Weasley qu'il était désormais complètement sorti d'affaires.


	14. Chapter 8: retour chez soi

Merci pour vos reviews. Au week end prochain.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Harry avait retrouvé sa chambre et sa petite maison de France avec bonheur, les médicomages ayant estimé qu'il pouvait commencer à reprendre un rythme de vie normal. Il avait aussitôt exigé de retourner dans sa campagne française tranquille et bien plus agréable à vivre que Londres, sa population, sa pollution et son bruit, quitte à se rendre dans l'un des centres médicaux du monde médical sorcier parisien. Il avait repris du poids et il n'avait plus ces airs d'épuisement, de malaise et de mal-être qu'il traînait depuis tant de mois. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux et il voulait en profiter, comme un mourant à qui on annonce une guérison soudaine et mystérieuse.

Dès qu'il avait pu sortir et marcher il avait voulu remonter sur son balai. Le vent fouettait son visage mais il n'en avait cure. Il montait en piquée vers les cieux, volant toujours plus haut, jusqu'à ce que ces poumons le supplient de redescendre, profitant du panoramique et du soleil de ce mois d'octobre encore clément. Il se sentait à nouveau vivant et c'était grâce à la présence de Severus qui avait tenu à l'accompagner, abandonnant son poste de professeur pendant un temps.  
Il ne manquait à Harry qu'une chose à sa joie : le corps de son amant. Il avait l'impression aiguë de ne pas avoir fait l'amour depuis des années. Dès qu'il était en présence de son garde-malade, son désir exacerbé se faisait sentir.

Il regarda vers le sol et vit l'homme en noir qui l'observait avec anxiété. Il plongea vers le sol en faisant la feinte de Wronski qui l'avait tant impressionné pendant la coupe du monde de Quidditch bien des années auparavant. Malgré le vent qui hurlait dans ses oreilles, il perçut nettement le cri de terreur de Rogue. Lorsqu'il atterrit, celui-ci se jeta sur lui et commença par l'engueuler puis voyant le sourire de son jeune amant, il changea de tactique. Il l'attira dans ses bras, caressant langoureusement son corps impatient. Harry laissa des gémissements s'échapper de sa gorge et Severus l'attira dans sa chambre. Là, ils s'allongèrent tout en continuant leurs caresses qui se faisaient de plus en plus exigeantes. Harry se jeta presque sur la fine bouche de son ami et l'embrassa goulûment.  
Rogue se sépara avec regrets du jeune homme avide de sensations. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre.

Harry, toujours allongé sur le lit comprit que c'était là sa punition pour la frayeur qu'il avait fait à son médecin attitré. Il sortit à son tour de la chambre et se rendit dans le salon où il pensait le trouver.

Il y était, allongé sur le canapé pourpre, un livre entre les mains. Harry l'observa quelques minutes. Comment avait-il pu le trouver laid cet homme ? Il avait un teint d'une blancheur absolue qui aurait fait se pâmer bien des femmes en d'autres époques ; au beau milieu de son visage mince, des yeux d'une noirceur extrême luisaient des émotions que son visage refusait de dévoiler, seule sa bouche attirante et dédaigneuse à la fois laissait passer à la fois commentaires, informations et sentiments. Une bouche entrouverte est signe de désir, pincée c'est la colère montante ou la frustration, dédaigneuse c'est la moquerie ou la haine. Oh oui, Harry connaissait bien les attitudes de son compagnon ! Il avait appris à lire cette physionomie hors du commun pour mieux supporter son compagnon ronchonneur qui ne s'exprimait que très rarement.  
Aussi silencieusement qu'un chat, il approcha et s'allongea sur le corps de celui avec qui il voulait faire l'amour. Rogue sursauta puis sourit, visiblement, il n'attendait que ça.

« Je te veux Severus, aujourd'hui, maintenant, tout de suite. Je refuse d'attendre, cela fait trop longtemps ! »


	15. Chapter 9 : l'annonce

désolé pour ce long retard, je profite d'être malade pour vous postez la suite. bonne lecture et encore désolé.

* * *

Harry noua la cravate autour du cou de son amant par dessus sa robe de velours mauve, en profitant pour embrasser sa gorge, caresser sa pomme d'Adam qu'il trouvait si attirante et se coller contre le corps nerveux de son compagnon. Il aimait le sentir contre lui, sachant tout l'émoi qu'il provoquait en Severus.

« Comment tu me trouves Severus ? »

Il tournoya devant les yeux sombres qui le déshabillaient. Par Merlin, qu'il pouvait être attirant le bougre !

Severus avait terriblement envie de le déshabiller pour pouvoir profiter du corps qui se pavanait sous ses yeux. Il tendit la main et, faisant mine d'évaluer la soie verte foncée, il caressa le corps qui s'offrait à lui. Il passa sa main sur la poitrine, titillant les tétons qu'il sentait se dresser sous ses doigts. Il continua son petit jeu, se plaqua contre le jeune homme et releva lentement la robe.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il constata que son amant était complètement nu sous la robe et que son sexe était joyeusement dressé. Incapable de quitter des yeux le phallus, il tomba à genoux et approcha sa bouche.

Harry retint son souffle et se crispa malgré lui. Il sentit les lèvres s'approcher de lui et le caresser doucement. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait ce genre de gâterie. Certes, il avait prodigué à d'autres cette caresse mais il s'était toujours dérobé. Là il ne pouvait pas, il était adossé au mur mais surtout il ne voulait plus se soustraire, il voulait découvrir à son tour cette étreinte.  
Il fut surpris lorsque son amant passa sa langue sur toute sa longueur. On lui avait souvent dit à quel point c'était agréable mais il ne s'attendait pas à CA. C'était tellement fort, tellement intense !

Il gémit doucement lorsque son sexe se retrouva dans l'intimité chaude et humide et quand une langue enlaça son sexe puis s'éloigna et le frôla à nouveau. Il laissa un petit cri s'échapper de sa gorge lorsque son délicat amant aspira sur sa verge.

Severus colla un peu plus le corps contre le sien et pétrit les fesses nues et potelées. Il passa une main entre les cuisses et prit entre ses doigts les bourses. A ce contact, Harry se crispa, essaya de repousser la bouche brûlante qu'il refusait de souiller et se répandit dans un murmure. A son tour il s'agenouilla et baisa goulûment les lèvres de son amant, découvrant au passage le goût aigre-doux de sa semence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Severus étaient dans la cheminée de Ron et Hermione chez qui ils avaient été invités.  
« Harry, Severus, vous voilà enfin ! Nous vous attendions tous. »

Le couple nouvellement arrivé regarda autour d'eux. Toute la famille Weasley était présente.  
« Oui il manque Percy mais il avait mieux à faire au ministère apparemment. Cela ne t'étonne pas, n'est ce pas Harry ? »

Le concerné se tourna vers son ami.

« On le connaît maintenant et puis on a l'habitude. Je ne vois ni Fred ni George, ils ne sont pas là ?  
-Non ils s'excusent mais ils avaient rendez-vous avec des acheteurs venus tout droit de Chine qui n'étaient là que ce soir.  
- De Chine ? » Répéta Harry stupéfait.  
« Oui de Chine, c'est une grande joie pour eux. Ils sont fiers et maman l'est plus encore.  
-N'exagère pas Ron, j'ai simplement eu peur pour leur avenir quand ils ont quitté Poudlard sans avoir passé leurs ASPIC. »

Harry se retourna et Mrs Weasley le prit dans ses bras, comme quand il n'était qu'un jeune adolescent puis l'observa brièvement.

« Je vois que tu as repris du poids, c'est bien. Allons à table si vous le voulez bien, il faut quand même que tu te remplumes. »

Harry se dirigea vers Ginny et la serra contre lui. Il posa un léger baiser dans ses cheveux roux et la jeune femme rougit de plaisir.  
« - Je suis content de te revoir Gin', tu m'as manqué tu sais. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de murmurer :  
« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Harry. »

Il comprit dans cette toute petite phrase qu'elle l'aimait toujours autant. Il pressa délicatement son épaule pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il avait saisi le message puis il alla vers la table et embrassa Hermione. Il la regarda, se disant qu'elle avait bien changé. Quelque chose le troublait mais il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi.

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table. Molly fit apparaître une bouteille de champagne qui se vida toute seule dans les flûtes de cristal.  
Hermione et Ron se regardèrent dans les yeux et se levèrent dans un même mouvement. Harry pensa qu'ils formaient un bien joli couple. Il regarda Hermione à nouveau, cherchant à analyser son trouble. Elle portait une robe de sorcière rouge qui la mettait joliment en valeur, ses cheveux n'avaient pas changé, elle les avait juste coiffés grâce à un sort mais ce n'était pas cela le problème.  
Il stoppa ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit Ron porter un toast à la santé de Harry et remercier Severus pour sa présence dans les moments difficiles et toute sa patience.

Ils burent un peu dans leurs verres puis il reporta son regard sur Hermione. Elle était encore plus belle, visiblement heureuse et épanouie. Le vin mousseux piquait sa langue. Il eut subitement envie d'embrasser son amant. Il le regarda avec désir mais la jeune femme leva son verre à nouveau :

« Mes amis, Ron et moi voudrions vous annoncer une excellente nouvelle. C'est pour cette annonce que nous vous avons conviés. »

A ce moment, Harry su ce qui le tracassait. Lorsqu'il avait embrassé son amie, il avait sentit contre lui un petit ventre rebondi !

« … Nous allons avoir un bébé pour le mois de février ! »

Molly poussa un petit cri et se jeta sur l'épouse de son fils tandis que le futur père était écrasé par les bras d'un Arthur en larmes. Harry se leva à son tour et vint congratuler ses amis pour ce futur bonheur. Fleur se rembrunit considérablement mais Bill l'obligea à se lever pour les féliciter. Charly, venu spécialement de Roumanie, sourit de toutes ses dents … et plaignit secrètement son frère : « Pauvre Ron, un gamin, laissez moi rire ! »  
Harry se retourna, s'attendant à voir son amant et Ginny à ses côtés mais tous deux avaient disparu.

Harry laissa les autres à leur bonheur et partit à la recherche de Severus et de Ginny. Il retrouva son ex petite amie dans l'escalier montant vers les chambres de Ron et Hermione. Il eut un élan de sympathie pour elle, elle avait l'air tellement seule, tellement mal. Il s'assit sur une marche à ses côtés, se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire.

Ce fut elle qui commença à parler :  
« Je sais que tu sais que je t'aime toujours. Tu as été mon seul et unique amour. Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois sur le quai 9 3/4 de la gare je me suis dit que ce serait toi et que ça ne serait jamais un autre. Tu as été mon premier amant ettu le seras éternellement. Ca doit te sembler stupide. »

Puis, voyant qu'il ouvrait la bouche, elle l'interrompit d'un geste de la main :

« Non, ne parle pas s'il te plait ! Tu sais très bien que c'est stupide : à dix ans je savais déjà que c'était avec toi que je voulais être. Tu étais beau et terriblement attirant sur ton quai, tout seul et tout intimidé. Je me fichais de savoir que tu étais Harry Potter, Celui-qui-a-vaincu-vous-savez-qui, contrairement à ce que pensaient les autres. Je te voulais toi et toi seul. J'ai ennuyé toute la famille pendant l'année car j'attendais avec impatience ma première année. Ensuite tu m'as sauvé du Basilic et de Voldemort. Mon admiration pour toi grandissait avec mon amour. Je ne savais plus comment faire, en ta présence je bégayais, je rougissais comme une tomate et Hermione m'a conseillé de faire ma vie en t'attendant. Tu connais la suite. Je suis sortie avec Seamus, Dean et tous les autres. Tu ne peux imaginer ma joie quand nous nous sommes mis ensemble à la fin de ta sixième année : Je t'aimais autant qu'au premier jour, si ce n'est plus. J'espérais toujours que ça irait mieux avec le temps mais quand tu as vaincu Voldemort, tu es devenu différent. J'ai compris beaucoup plus tard que tu ne m'aimais plus. Je suis partie mais c'était pour que tu te portes mieux. »

Elle s'interrompit quelques instants et réfléchit, cherchant dans ses souvenirs pour mieux continuer. Harry, à ses côtés était blême, il comprenait enfin tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait bien involontairement.

« Je ne pouvais plus vivre avec toi et faire comme si tu m'aimais toujours. Je crois que j'ai toujours su que tu n'étais attiré que par les hommes mais je me voilais les yeux pour ne pas souffrir. Je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais trompée. Le problème c'est que presque vingt longues années plus tard, je t'aime toujours. J'avais toujours pensé que nous aurions des enfants, c'était mon rêve de petite fille : je voulais avoir plein d'enfants. C'est pour ça que je suis seule Harry et que je pleure dans ce sinistre escalier. Je sais aujourd'hui que mon rêve aussi est mort. Je suis sincèrement heureuse pour mon frère et Hermione. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils le voulaient cet enfant. Tu ne dois pas être au courant mais Hermione a beaucoup de mal à garder les enfants. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ne l'ont pas annoncé plus tôt. Tu ne peux comprendre le mal que ça me fait quand je sais que moi je n'aurais jamais cette chance.»

Harry lui releva la tête doucement pour mieux la voir. Il se sentait très mal pour elle et contrairement à ce qu'elle disait, il comprenait sa souffrance. Il la prit contre lui pour la soulager. Il avait vu les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il aurait tellement aimé faire quelque chose pour elle. D'une main attentionnée, il caressa ses doux cheveux espérant la soulager un temps soit peu. Ginny s'appuya alors contre le torse du jeune homme, écoutant son cœur battre tranquillement. Quand elle se sentit mieux, elle se leva et murmura :

« Merci Harry, j'avais besoin que ça sorte de moi. Viens, retrouvons les autres pour le repas, ils doivent nous attendre.  
- J'arrive dans quelques instants, je dois parler à Severus.  
- Tu ne le trouveras pas, il est passé tout à l'heure devant moi, il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Je devais te prévenir, il est retourné chez toi. »

Harry la regarda, ses yeux s'étaient assombris, visiblement le comportement de son compagnon ne lui plaisait pas.

Retournés dans le salon coloré de ces amis, il s'excusa pour Severus, alléguant que celui-ci ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il couvait une grippe depuis plusieurs jours. Hermione poussa un petit cri de terreur et posa immédiatement ses mains sur son ventre. Au fond de ses yeux bruns, tous purent voir une peur raisonnée naître mais elle se ressaisit et annonça d'une voix qu'elle voulait aimable :

« Tu remercieras Severus pour son geste de ma part Harry. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop grave. »

Personne ne put dire si elle parlait pour le faux malade ou pour elle.


	16. chapitre10 : des regrets et un accord

Lorsque Harry transplana, il arriva devant sa petite maison cossue. Il était content de son achat. C'était une jolie habitation isolée dans la campagne. Le toit était de tuiles rouges faites dans la terre de la région et l'intérieur était un savant mélange de nouveau et d'ancien. Il avait laissé les poutres des fondations et du premier étage apparentes, aimant ce petit cachet vieillit qu'elles donnaient. Il avait fait repeindre les murs en blanc, acheté des meubles de chêne clair et s'était occupé de la décoration. Il avait réussi avec brio à faire de cette petite habitation, un lieu fort agréable à vivre, intime sans être étouffant.

Il s'y sentait bien, tout simplement. Avant d'être le lieu de vie de Monsieur Potter, elle avait été celle de familles, de quidam ; ce n'était pas celle des Dursley qu'il avait toujours détestée, ni celle, trop pleine de mauvais souvenirs de Sirius. Il aurait aimé y vivre s'il avait pu y vivre avec son parain. Seul, il y avait trop de souvenirs douloureux, trop de souffrances. Il avait fait de son mieux, l'avait retapée mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il avait toujours l'impression que Sirius allait surgir derrière lui et lui dire qu'il s'était occupé de Buck l'hippogriffe. Buck, qu'il avait offert à Hagrid à la fin de la guerre.

Il leva les yeux et constata que les volets étaient fermés, chose qu'il ne faisait que pendant les grands froids. Il entra dans la maison, suivit le petit corridor et pénétra dans le salon accueillant. Severus était là, assis sur l'épais tapis devant l'âtre chatoyant de la cheminée qui flambait joyeusement, un verre à la main, la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu largement entamée à ses cotés.

Il vint s'asseoir dans son dos, passant ses jambes sur les cotés de son amant. Il fit apparaître un verre et la bouteille se vida d'elle-même dedans. Il but, attendant patiemment qu'il lui dise pourquoi il avait fuit. Car Harry avait interprété son départ comme un sauve-qui-peut.

Au bout d'un long quart d'heure, Harry sentait la colère monter en lui mais Severus osa dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avant qu'il n'explose.

« Tu ne le sais pas mais quand j'étais enfant je m'ennuyais terriblement, je m'étais inventé des amis avec qui je jouais. Cela faisait très peur à ma mère mais ce n'était qu'un jeu à mes yeux. Je tentais de combler ma solitude forcée comme je le pouvais. Plus tard, je me suis juré d'avoir des enfants pour continuer notre descendance. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un enfant bien à moi et tout à l'heure, quand ton amie à annoncer qu'elle était enceinte, ça m'a rappelé que moi, je n'en aurais jamais car je suis homosexuel. C'est mon plus grand regret. Je suis désolé Harry, je n'ai pas voulu les blesser mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient les yeux rougis par mes larmes. J'ai beaucoup trop de fierté pour pouvoir supporter ça. Je m'excuserai demain.  
-Ce ne sera pas la peine Severus, j'ai dit que tu étais grippé et que tu ne te sentais pas très bien.  
- C'est gentil de ta part Harry. Tu m'en veux n'est-ce-pas ? »

Le jeune homme prit le temps de réflexion avant de répondre  
« Non je ne t'en veux pas car tu m'as expliqué ce qui s'est passé. J'ai peut-être une solution à notre problème. »

L'aîné le regarda avec surprise :  
« Comment ça, notre problème ? C'est le mien que je sache.  
-En effet mais attends un peu que je t'explique. Lorsque tu es sorti du salon, Ginny t'a suivi, elle se sentait mal elle aussi. En fait, elle est toujours amoureuse de moi malgré ce que je lui ai fais subir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. C'est là son plus grand regret. Notre problème est simple, nous sommes deux hommes et nous n'avons aucun moyen à ma connaissance pour donner la vie. »

Rogue le fixa avec toute l'ironie et le mépris qu'il pu pour ces paroles pourtant pleines de bon-sens.

« C'est vrai Potter, il nous manque quelque chose comme une matrice.  
-Arrête Severus, je suis sérieux.  
-Mais moi aussi Harry !  
-Si tu étais d'accord, et si elle le voulait, elle pourrait être notre mère porteuse voir même la mère de notre enfant. J'ai pensé à ça car je me sens coupable pour elle. Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'étais l'homme de sa vie mais elle ne veut pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Severus ? »

L'homme concerné le dévisagea et dans son regard noir, Harry vit du remerciement et de l'amour. Toute trace d'humour noir avait disparu.

« Je pense que tu es un homme bien Harry. Si Ginny accepte, ce serait parfait. »

Il pencha la tête vers celle de son jeune amant et captura ses lèvres pour un long baiser passionné. Rapidement, l'envie de l'autre se fit sentir et Harry s'allongea sur le moelleux tapis. Il dépêtra l'homme accoudé au dessus de lui de sa robe de velours et le déshabilla en un tour de main, tandis que l'homme glissait ses mains agiles sous la sienne, venant au contact de sa brûlante nudité. Au dernier moment, Severus s'empala sur lui avec une lenteur exaspérante, à la limite de la douleur, faisant gémir de plaisir son jeune amant peu habitué à ce genre de réactions.

« Si c'est une plaisanterie elle est de mauvais goût Harry. Si tu voulais me blesser c'est tout à fait réussi ! »

C'est Ginny qui hurlait ainsi depuis que Harry et Severus lui avaient avoué leur projet. Ils étaient surpris par cette réaction aussi violente qu'inattendue. Harry l'avait déjà vue furieuse lançant un sort de Chauve-furie mais il ne s'attendait pas à un tel déchaînement de colère. Même Severus se disait qu'elle faisait vraiment peur cette jeune forcenée, Voldemort en aurait tremblé lui aussi avant de lui administrer une violente correction. Harry quand à lui, se disait au même moment que Ginny devait ressembler à Charlotte Corday. Une telle violence, c'était sublime. Il réalisa soudainement que son sexe était à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Les longs cheveux roux de la jeune femme voltigeaient devant son visage rubicond, ses yeux marron avaient pris la couleur de l'or et lançaient des éclairs qui auraient pu être meurtriers mais elle était éblouissante dans son courroux. Ce brusque désir le surprit mais une petite voix lui dit qu'il l'avait déjà désirée, quelques années auparavant.

Quand, épuisée par sa brusque rage, elle s'assit dans la chaise à bascule et qu'elle se berça, Harry s'approcha doucement et se mit à genoux devant elle.  
« Ginny, regarde moi s'il te plait. »  
Il releva son doux visage qui avait repris ses couleurs habituelles et la fixa de son regard émeraude, évitant de remarquer ces petits seins qui se soulevaient au rythme endiablé de ses respirations saccadées.

Il se revit au Square, allongés sur le lit commun, en sueurs… Les seins de sa maîtresse dans ses mains, leur douceur incomparable… Le plaisir qu'elle savait lui procurer, sa vigueur et la violence de son désir… Son imagination débordante… Les petites gouttes de sa semence qu'elle lui avait dit de recueillir au creux de sa paume avant de les lécher consciencieusement…

Il revint à elle difficilement et se concentra sur ses paroles, évitant de repenser à tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporté pendant ses longs mois de souffrance.

« Ginny, Severus et moi sommes sincères. Nous voudrions l'un et l'autre avoir des enfants et nous avions pensé à l'adoption. »

Il jeta un bref regard en direction de son compagnon qui ne tiqua pas face au pieux mensonge qu'il venait de dire. Severus devait y avoir pensé lui aussi.

« Nous comprendrions que tu refuses ce que l'on te propose mais je veux que tu soies consciente que l'on ne parle pas d'amour entre nous mais que nous te proposons d'être la mère de nos enfants avec tous les droits que cela comporte. Je ne supporterai pas que la mère de nos enfants soit écartée d'eux. Peut-être pourrais-tu même vivre avec nous, si, bien sûr tu acceptais. Nous en avons discuté avec Sev' hier soir. Si tu ne pouvais ou ne voulais nous supporter, tu aurais le droit de venir les voir quand tu le souhaiteras. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais espéré et je sais que tu m'aimes mais je refuse que tu acceptes juste pour me faire plaisir ou pour pouvoir vivre avec moi. Severus et moi sommes un couple et nous vivons comme tel. Nous te laisserons tout le temps que tu voudras avant de donner ta réponse.

Il la regarda, stupéfait lorsqu'elle murmura un bref « oui !»  
Ils se regardèrent tout les deux avec surprise lorsque Severus vint vers elle, l'extirpa de son fauteuil, s'inclina vers elle et baisa sa main galamment. Harry y vit un profond respect et un remerciement qu'il était incapable de formuler.

Un grand sourire de soulagement naquit sur ses lèvres pulpeuses quand Ginny murmura doucement « si on vit ici en France.»


	17. des paroles, un acte, des consequences

voilà le dernier chapitre qui conclue le Bal.

Je remercie tous les lecteurs et les reviewers. Au plaisir de vous revoir pour une nouvelle histoire. bonne lecture.

* * *

« Maman, je vais vivre avec Harry à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

Molly se retourna brusquement, répandant sur le sol la moitié du chaudron qu'elle faisait léviter. D'un geste nerveux de sa baguette elle le reposa dans l'âtre puis fit disparaître les dégâts, enfin elle s'assit sur une chaise.

« Maman, est-ce-que tu m'as entendue ?  
-Oh oui Ginevra Weasley je t'entends. J'ai même très bien compris tes propos, rassure-toi. Tu sais que je considère Harry comme un membre de la famille et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il vit avec Severus maintenant. Est-ce-que je peux savoir ce que tu comptes aller faire avec eux ? »

La jeune femme la regarda avec tristesse. Comment pourrait-elle comprendre que Harry et elle allaient donner la vie à des enfants mais que ni l'un ni l'autre ne seraient mariés, qu'elle n'aurait qu'un rôle de mère porteuse mais qu'elle ne vivrait jamais avec Harry comme un vrai couple, comme Harry avec Severus.

Emue et terrorisée à la fois, elle murmura « Harry et Severus ont décidé… »  
Mais fut interrompue par sa mère :  
« Parle plus fort, je ne comprends pas tout ce que tu dis. »  
Ginny n'avait jamais vu sa mère aussi furieuse. Elle sentait qu'elle tentait de se contrôler pour ne pas rendre la discussion encore plus difficile. Elle reprit d'une voix plus forte et assurée :

« Maman, tu sais très bien que j'aime Harry, mon amour pour lui n'a pas changé. C'est avec lui que je voulais faire ma vie alors lui et Severus m'ont proposé d'être la mère de leurs enfants. »

Molly la regarda avec des yeux effarés mais en voyant l'aplomb de sa petite dernière, son visage à la fois déterminé et volontaire, sa moue boudeuse, son regard s'adoucit. Elle laissa s'écouler quelques minutes avant de dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement de cette situation :

« Tu es assez grande pour savoir ce que tu veux maintenant. J'ai toujours su que Harry n'était pas une passade dans ta vie mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque là pour être près de lui. Si c'est ta décision et que tu y as bien réfléchi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en empêcherai. »

La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement et se jeta dans les bras grands ouverts de sa mère, se serrant contre le sein maternel, nourricier et protecteur.

« Oh maman, si tu savais comme ça me fait peur et combien je suis heureuse à la fois ! »

La femme qui avait connu les affres de l'amour et de la maternité regarda sa petite fille qui avait grandi et pris beaucoup de maturité. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait eu peur que celle-ci ne fasse quelques bêtises lorsqu'elles avaient compris que Harry ne reviendrait plus jamais vivre avec elle. Elle l'écarta de son cœur et sourit.  
« Tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans ta maison Ginny, si jamais tu as besoin de conseils, je serai là. Tu es mon enfant, ma seule fille, ma toute petite alors il est hors de question que je te laisse seule avec deux hommes aussi amoureux soient-ils. »

La jeune femme nichée contre sa mère ressemblait bien plus à un enfant qu'à une adulte lorsqu'elle souffla à l'oreille de l'aînée « je t'aime maman »

Elle envoya immédiatement Hestia, un splendide hibou moyen duc que Harry avait offert aux Weasley pour les longs trajets depuis que Errol n'était plus capable de voler plus d'un quart d'heure d'affilée.  
« Chers Harry et Severus,  
J'ai tout dit à maman, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir et lui dire que je voulais écrire une biographie sur Harry. Cela me semblait trop incroyable. D'ailleurs, pour quelles raisons aurait-il besoin de ça, Skeeter s'en occupe merveilleusement bien !  
Maman a été choquée tout d'abord mais finalement, j'ai son accord et sa bénédiction. Je n'en espérai pas tant !  
Je transplanerai après-demain vers midi.  
Amitiés, Ginny. »

Puis, dans un grand calme qui trahissait son émoi et sa nervosité, elle prépara ses affaires, empilant vêtements, parchemins et plumes, chaussures et robe de sorcière, livres et affaires de toilettes dans une même montagne. Mrs Weasley monta dans sa chambre, inquiète par cette absence de bruit inhabituelle. Elle y découvrit une Ginny en pleurs, enfournant ses affaires dans une malle des jumeaux qui recrachait tout au fur et à mesure. Elle la poussa doucement, émue par cette anxiété qu'elle avait rarement vue chez sa cadette et rangea elle-même les effets dans la malle vite désensorcelée. La journée passa vite et lorsque Ginny embrassa ses parents, elle les sentit tout aussi troublés qu'elle. Elle attrapa sa lourde valise qu'elle avait réduite d'un sort et dans un tourbillon, elle disparut.

Elle arriva dans le parc boisé appartenant à Harry, c'était une sombre et épaisse forêt de chênes, de marronniers et d'autres arbres que Ginny ne connaissait pas. Elle suivit le chemin et découvrit un petit jardin à la française que Dobby et Kreattur tentaient de dégnomer. Un parterre de fleurs promettait d'être splendide au printemps et elle contempla la roseraie qui se mourrait, annonçant des fleurs odorantes lorsque le soleil serait revenu. Elle avança sur l'allée sablonneuse et vit enfin la petite maison qu'elle avait aimée d'un regard quelques jours auparavant. La jolie porte de bois délicatement ouvragé s'ouvrit sur un Harry qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Il s'approcha, posa la valise sur le sol et la prit dans ses bras, pour le plus grand bonheur de la jolie rousse. Il l'accompagna vers la porte et lui fit traverser le corridor, la guidant jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il lui ouvrit galamment. C'était une jolie pièce qui donnait sur le jardin.

« En été, cette chambre offre une vue magnifique sur la forêt et le jardin et elle est très agréable à vivre mais Severus préfère l'autre chambre, en face de la tienne qui a une vue imprenable sur la campagne environnante. Au bout du couloir, il y a une salle de bain. Je suis désolé, il n'y en a qu'une ici ; par contre, il y a des toilettes dans ta chambre. »

Il ouvrit une petite porte qu'elle avait prise pour une penderie et elle découvrit une petite pièce faisant office de bureau.

« Au fond, la petite porte, ce sont tes toilettes privées. Dans la chambre, il y a une armoire normande qui s'agrandit magiquement comme la Ford Anglia de ton père »

En repensant à cette voiture, Ginny pouffa de rire avant de se reprendre et de lui dire que la chambre lui convenait parfaitement.  
Au moment où Harry allait partir, elle le stoppa.  
« Attends, je voudrais te poser quelques questions. »  
Il la regarda et attendit qu'elle commence. Il s'assit sur une chaise à bascule tandis qu'elle s'appuyait sur son lit à baldaquins. Il comprit en la voyant qu'elle ne savait comment formuler sa demande. Ses yeux étaient plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumée et elle tortillait ses mains entre elles, geste qui trahissait son énervement.  
« Non, oublie, ce n'est pas grave.  
-Au contraire Gin', tu es mon invitée, pose tes questions sans avoir peur. Je veux que tu te sentes bien parmi nous.  
-D'accord Harry, je voulais … Oh non ! Je ne peux pas, je t'en parlerai plus tard. »

Il la regarda avant de sortir. Elle s'allongea sur le confortable lit et se prit la tête entre les mains en maudissant sa timidité.  
Elle profita de sa journée pour ranger toutes ses affaires et découvrir la maison et la propriété. Elle se passa de déjeuner et ne redescendit que vers dix-neuf heures, lorsqu'une cloche signala le dîner.

Elle passa sur ses épaules sa plus jolie tenue, enfilant des dessous de dentelle blanche qu'elle aimait particulièrement et revêtit une robe fine d'une couleur mordorée qui la mettait diablement en valeur. Pour ce premier repas avec Harry et Severus, elle voulait leur faire honneur pour ne pas les décevoir et leur permettre de regretter leurs propositions. Elle pénétra dans le salon qui faisait office de salle à manger avec la grâce d'une reine et elle subjugua les deux hommes par sa beauté féline. L'aîné se leva et lui baisa la main avant d'avancer sa chaise paillée sur laquelle est s'assit. Harry lui proposa un verre de champagne qu'elle accepta bien volontiers. Les deux hommes s'enquirent pendant tout le repas de ses projets, de ses envies, de ses goûts, appréciant les plats qu'avaient mitonnés Kreattur. Severus osa même penser qu'elle était pleine de vie et de charme. Ses réparties lui plaisaient tout comme sa bonne humeur et son humour. La présence de la jeune femme dans leur garçonnière le réjouissait. Il découvrit chez l'ancienne Gryffondor des qualités et il se plût à dire qu'elle aurait pu faire partie des Serpentard. Elle le regarda de son chaud regard et le jaugea un instant avant de répondre tout simplement.

« Oui, c'est ce que m'a dit le Choixpeau mais il a vu mon amour immodéré et il a compris que le meilleur choix était encore de m'envoyer près de Harry. Il a estimé à juste titre que j'aurais un rôle à jouer pendant la guerre et que je pourrais soutenir le Sauveur du Monde. »

Dobby apparut à ce moment devant eux, leur demandant si le repas leur avait plû puis proposa de venir s'asseoir près du feu qu'il avait allumé auparavant. Comme à leur habitude, les deux hommes s'assirent devant l'âtre, appréciant la douce chaleur qu'il répandait, Ginny s'assit à leurs côtés, admirant les hautes flammes d'une couleur indéfinissable, mêlant tour à tour jaune et orange puis bleu avant de passer par des teintes plus chaudes comme le rouge, l'or puis l'ocre.

Jours après jours, Ginny apprit le français afin d'être capable de converser avec les villageois alentours et pour pouvoir se déplacer. Harry avait repris son poste de Professeur de Vol à Beauxbâtons, Severus avait été pris comme Professeur de Potions, en remplacement de la titulaire, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. La jeune femme était seule la plupart du temps mais elle ne s'ennuyait pas. Pour la première fois elle était libre de ses actes et il n'y avait pas sa mère pour lui donner des ordres. Elle appréciait cette liberté nouvelle.

Le soir, les trois habitants se retrouvaient autour d'un bon repas et de la cheminée, conversant aussi bien de littérature, d'histoire que du monde magique londonien qu'ils avaient quitté. Tous se plaisaient dans la campagne tranquille et dans la sublime habitation que le jeune homme avait acquise une bouchée de pain en raison de son éloignement de toute ville et du délabrement dans lequel elle était tombée progressivement, faute de propriétaires et d'entretien.

Un soir qu'ils avaient bien bu, ils s'assirent sur l'épaisse tapisserie pourpre installée devant l'âtre de la cheminée mais Ginny se plaça entre les deux hommes. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, elle attendait. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne ferait pas l'amour souvent avec eux en raison de leur homosexualité et elle en avait déduit qu'ils attendraient son bon moment à elle.

C'est Severus qui avait abordé le problème et qui avait répondu involontairement aux questions que se posait leur habitante. Il lui avait dit que ni lui ni Harry ne souhaitaient faire un choix et que tous les deux avaient le désir de faire un enfant. En d'autres termes, il lui avait demandé si elle accepterait de faire l'amour avec lui, Severus, afin qu'il ait des chances de concevoir un enfant. Elle lui avait dit que oui : Il n'était pas le rustre misogyne et laid qu'elle avait connu du temps de sa scolarité et l'homme avec lequel elle discutait le soir dans la bibliothèque, avec qui elle mangeait et vivait ne la rebutait pas.

Aussi, Ginny avait décidé que ce soir, elle ferait l'amour avec les deux hommes de sa vie. Elle avait été angoissée toute la journée mais ce soir, elle se sentait détendue. Ils avaient beaucoup ri durant la soirée, jouant des mains et des pieds comme des adolescents et elle avait découvert que Severus, en plus d'être un maître incontesté ès potions, cachait un vrai talent de musicien. Il était revenu tard le soir avec un magnifique piano et il en avait joué longuement, pour le plus grand bonheur de Ginny et Harry qui découvrait là, une nouvelle facette inconnue de son amant.

La jeune femme se sentait bien et elle inclina sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus. Le geste étonna l'homme en noir mais il comprit que c'était pour ce soir. Il l'enlaça, attentif à ce montrer doux avec elle afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Il avait décelé en elle une grande fragilité en plus de son amour sans borne. Harry avait vu le petit mouvement de leur compagne et il s'approcha d'eux. Severus avait passé sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme, jouant avec ses doigts. Il semblait nerveux mais faisait des efforts considérables pour ne pas fuir.

Il s'avança afin d'être face à eux, embrassa son amant puis se tournant vers Ginny, il déposa des petits baisers dans son cou. Severus en profita pour prendre la bouche rose si féminine entre ses lèvres. Il découvrit que la sensation des lèvres de Ginny contre les siennes était agréable et fraîche et constata que hommes et femmes avaient des façons bien différentes d'embrasser. Il oublia qu'il n'avait jamais fait l'amour ni même embrassé une femme et se concentra sur les gestes de son bel amant pour mieux les copier. Harry revint vers Severus afin de ne pas le laisser de côté. Il prit sa main dans les siennes et les porta vers le corps sublime de leur compagne. Severus caressa doucement la poitrine ferme qu'il sentait sous la tissu fin. Pris d'un brusque désir, il l'embrassa avec passion puis la laissa goûter aux lèvres charnues de Harry.

Il défit un à un les boutons de la robe, l'entrouvrit et Severus vit les deux adorables collines de chair. Il y porta aussitôt ses lèvres. Ginny eut un frisson en sentant toutes ses mains sur son corps. Elle ne savait où donner de la tête. Elle avait envie de redécouvrir le corps de son ancien amant et en même temps, elle voulait montrer à Severus qu'une femme est également capable de donner du plaisir.

La jolie rouquine jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Harry et tous deux se déshabillèrent avant d'en faire autant avec leur aîné. Harry déposa sur le fin visage de porcelaine une multitude de baisers tandis que Ginny lui retirait sa lourde robe de coton. Elle fut surprise, quand, le dénudant, elle aperçut plusieurs cicatrices qui lui zébraient le ventre. Elle les suivit de sa langue et elle n'hésita pas quand l'une d'entre elles plongea vers l'aine de l'homme. Elle enleva sa culotte noire et son soutien-gorge avant de retirer le caleçon du professeur. Celui-ci, en un dernier mouvement de pudeur, tenta de cacher son imposante érection au regard sauvage de la jeune femme mais celle-ci se baissa et lécha chaque doigt consciencieusement.

Quand, enfin, elle atteint ce qu'elle désirait, Harry embrassa les fines lèvres de Severus, pénétrant avec joie dans son étroite bouche. Ginny prenait en même temps la hampe de chair dans sa bouche, lui prodiguant avec une douceur terrifiante des caresses qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de la part de la gente féminine.

Toute cette délicatesse, cette émotion, cette sensualité, cette passion débridée lui montèrent à la tête. Il se dégagea de la douce entrave et la couchant sur l'épais tapis, il lui écarta les cuisses. Il avança prudemment une langue mutine vers cette chaleur et ces odeurs féminines qui l'enivraient. Ginny gémit langoureusement lorsqu'elle sentit la petite fouineuse butiner sa fleur cachée.

Harry, à genoux à leurs côtés, observait avec attention et désir l'attention que Severus portait à Ginny. Il caressa son propre sexe d'une main douce afin de soulager la tension douloureuse qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher sa semence trop tôt, il attendait. Ginny ouvrit les yeux et, voyant son amant se soulager, elle l'attira à elle.  
Elle releva la tête de l'homme qui la lutinait et releva le bassin vers lui. Il la regarda avec appréhension mais, confiante, elle s'allongea à nouveau. Severus se coucha sur elle et guida d'une main tremblante son sexe vers l'antre qu'il avait peur de pénétrer. Ce fut elle qui trouva la parade en enlaçant de ses jambes l'homme accoudé au sur elle. Elle sentit la verge entrer en elle et elle étouffa sur les lèvres de Harry son premier cri. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'un homme n'était pas venu en elle qu'elle en avait mal. Severus dut le sentir car il tenta de ressortir mais elle le bloqua à nouveau en serrant des jambes, empêchant toute retraite.

Au comble du désespoir, elle le laissa se dégager puis le coucha sur le dos et le chevaucha. Harry se déplaça et vint caresser le corps blanc et frémissant tandis que Ginny ondulait doucement sur Severus. Mis en confiance, celui-ci porta les mains aux hanches de la rousse afin de mieux la guider.

Harry prit entre ses mains les deux fesses qui se soulevaient maintenant et glissa un doigt vers le petit trou qui l'attirait irrésistiblement. Il se rappela qu'elle était vierge de toute relation anale et il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher cette première fois. Il écarta les cuisses de Severus et introduisit un doigt dans son intimité. A défaut de mieux, il embrassait les deux petites fesses qu'il voyait se lever et s'abaisser en cadence. Il avança Ginny vers le corps de Severus et la maintint dans cette position. Ayant dégagé les bourses, il les lécha délicatement. Les gémissements de Ginny augmentèrent avec ceux de Severus qui éjacula tandis que la jeune femme était prise de tremblements convulsifs et poussait un râle.  
Elle se dégagea au bout de quelques instants et se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci la mis à genoux devant lui et la pénétra avec une brusquerie inhabituelle chez lui mais il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Il sentit Severus se plaquer contre lui et venir le titiller de sa verge qui n'était pas redescendue. Il avait cette rare capacité de pouvoir faire l'amour deux fois de suite sans période de repos entre temps. Il força lui aussi l'entrée, désirant faire sien l'homme qui s'activait dans le corps chaud de la jeune femme. Emboîtés les uns aux autres, chaque mouvement que l'un faisait se répercutait aux autres, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Ginny ne se retenait plus, gémissant et criant alternativement, profitant des caresses qu'elle espérait depuis si longtemps. Elle sentit l'orgasme monter en elle progressivement tandis que les hommes activaient la gestuelle. La première elle jouit, rapidement suivie pas Harry qui s'effondra sur son corps luisant d'une mince pellicule de sueur. Severus vint à son tour dans un tourbillon de sensations et se répandit à longs jets dans l'intimité brûlante mais si accueillante de son amant.

Quinze jours plus tard, une Ginny mécontente s'extirpait de son lit. Elle avait ressentit les premières douleurs signifiant qu'elle ne portait rien en elle. Déconfite, elle entra dans sa salle de bain, rinça sa coupelle menstruelle et la glissa dans son intimité. Les heures passèrent et elle avait toujours cette douleur qu'elle avait connue pendant tant d'années sans gêne. A bout de nerf, elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de désespoir que son corps contenait. Tant d'heures de bonheur et d'espoir réduites à néant. Elle pleura et se ressaisit en constatant que ses deux compagnons allaient bientôt rentrer. Elle décida de cacher l'affreuse réalité mais pendant la soirée, une violente crampe abdominale la força à avouer ses douleurs. Les hommes tentèrent de cacher leur déception. Ils avaient tellement cru que c'était bon !

Le lendemain, Ginny n'avait toujours rien eu. Elle patienta encore quelques jours et un matin elle en se levant elle fut prise de nausées et courut vomir. Harry l'entendit de sa chambre et se précipita vers celle de son amie pour l'y découvrir blanche comme un cachet, se tenant d'une main le ventre et de l'autre sa baguette, tentant de faire disparaître les traces honteuses. Il l'aida à se recoucher et pria Severus de se rendre chez les Weasley par la cheminée. Quelques instants plus tard, il revenait avec une Molly inquiète qui traînait derrière elle ses livres contenant les recettes de diverses potions et remèdes.

Incapable de faire quoi que se soit pour soulager durablement sa fille, elle l'emmena à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste en urgence, se maudissant de ne pas parler un traître mot de français et d'être obligée de faire transplaner sa pauvre malade. Elles franchirent la vitrine sale de Purge & Pionce Ltd et se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'accueil ; Molly regarda le panneau d'accueil et se dirigèrent au troisième étage, Empoisonnement par Potions ou Plantes, où elles patientèrent. Molly craignait qu'elle n'ait absorbé une plante française toxique ou un ingrédient dans le laboratoire de Rogue (« Maman, j'ai plus trois ans ! De toute façon, les ingrédients sont enfermés dans une armoire à clef ! »)

Ginny avait repris des couleurs et voulait déjà repartir mais au même moment, une médicomage arriva et la conduisit dans une petite pièce portant le nom d'un célèbre mage qui avait découvert l'utilité de la mandragore dans les cas de pétrifications.  
Là, elle demanda à Ginny d'ôter sa robe puis passa sa baguette sur le corps de la jeune femme. Elle la regarda avec stupeur avant de lui dire qu'elle s'était trompée de lieu. Elle lui donna un petit mot à transmettre à un mage-accoucheur. Ginny ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes et lui demanda de répéter ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.  
« Mademoiselle, il me semble que vous êtes enceinte, c'est pour cette raison que vous devriez aller consulter un mage-accoucheur. »

Ginny se rhabilla et sortit comme un zombie de la pièce ; Molly en l'apercevant, senti son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle aperçut la mine défaite de sa rouquine de fille. Elle ouvrit les bras pour la consoler mais celle-ci souffla contre son oreille :  
« Je suis enceinte maman ! »

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans leur « chez-eux », elle se sentit tout de suite mieux. Le mage lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ces douleurs mais qu'elle devait éviter les efforts violents. Dobby et Kreattur apparurent immédiatement, heureux de voir revenir l'une de leurs habitants. Ils s'inclinèrent dans un même mouvement avant de lui demander d'une même voix :  
« Dobby et Kreattur espèrent que Mademoiselle Ginny va mieux »

Elle sourit et leur demanda de garder un secret, ce qu'ils promirent avec joie et elle leur avoua qu'elle attendait un heureux évènement. Les deux elfes sautèrent de joie puis se pincèrent les doigts pour avoir montré leur trop grande joie et enfin se ruèrent dans leur cuisine afin de préparer un repas digne de ce nom. Pendant ce temps, Ginny alla se doucher et apprécia la chaude caresse de l'eau sur son corps douloureux. Elle s'habilla avec soin après s'être légèrement maquillée pour cacher ses cernes bleuâtres et sa mauvaise mine et alla s'installer dans la chaise à bascule, le nez devant la vitre, regardant le vent plier les frêles peupliers. Elle porta les mains sur son ventre, tentant de faire connaissance avec son habitant. Elle se demandait qui en était le créateur lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry et son compagnon entraient dans l'agréable salon. Les deux hommes parurent soulagés en voyant les traits de la jeune femme. Elle décida de ne rien leur dire jusqu'au repas. Elle se leva et vint les embrasser, prenant des nouvelles de l'Académie où ils travaillaient tous les deux. Ils discutèrent et allèrent à table où un Dobby enjoué leur servit un verre de champagne.

Severus, attentif aux changements et à l'ambiance lui demanda comment elle se portait. La jeune femme prit son verre, but une minuscule gorgée, bien décidée à ne pas porter atteinte à son tout petit puis leva ses yeux vers eux. Elle prit tout son temps et savoura cet instant à sa juste valeur avant de murmurer « Nous allons bien ».

Ginny prit le parchemin que Coquecigrue venait de déposer sur ses genoux, frétillant de joie et voletant au-dessus de leurs têtes, pépiant pour attirer leur attention et attendit que Harry l'attrape et lui donne du Miam hiboux.  
Elle le décacheta et commença à le lire de sa voix mélodieuse.

« Chèrs Harry, Severus et Ginny,  
Ron et moi avons le plaisir et la joie de vous annoncer la naissance d'une jolie petite Rose en notre demeure en ce beau matin de printemps. Elle pesait six livres et commença par quémander le sein maternel pré rempli de bon lait. Je vous passe la syncope de votre frère et ami et la moue dégoûtée en voyant notre petite fille prendre goulûment dans sa petite bouche mon téton.  
Bon courage à toi Ginny pour la fin de ta grossesse.  
A très bientôt, on vous embrasse tous,  
Hermione, Ron et Rose Weasley »

Ginny sourit tranquillement et passa une main sur son ventre rebondi qu'elle sentait s'agiter. Elle était heureuse d'être enceinte, se sentait bien dans sa tête et splendide, en un mot elle était pleinement épanouie. Elle s'observait tous les matins dans la psyché, observant les changements de son corps. Pour cela, elle avait demandé à Harry et son compagnon de tracer son profil. Toutes les quinzaines, elle se plaçait contre un mur et montrait son ventre. Harry ou Severus utilisaient leur baguette pour faire apparaître son reflet sur le mur et elle pouvait ensuite admirer son ventre arrondi, ses seins fermes qui se tendaient à l'approche de la naissance. Seule Molly la fixait avec anxiété. Elle trouvait que la future mère était bien trop grosse et craignait un accouchement difficile.  
Harry s'approcha et l'aida à s'extirper hors de la chaise à bascule. Ginny était de plus en plus embarrassée avec son énorme ventre et elle ne pouvait plus se baisser ni sortir d'un siège sans l'aide de quelqu'un.

« J'espère que ce sera un petit garçon avec tes yeux Harry. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers Severus et soupira, tous les soirs ils recommençaient. L'un affirmait vouloir un petit garçon aux yeux de son amant et Harry répondait invariablement :  
« Non Sev', ce sera une petite fille avec ton teint pâle. »

Comme à l'habitude, ils se tournaient vers la future mère et lui demandaient :  
« Allez Ginny, dis nous ce que ce sera, une fille ou un garçon ? »

Elle savait depuis plus de deux mois quel serait le sexe de son bébé mais elle voulait garder le secret jusqu'à l'accouchement. Elle tourna les yeux vers eux et sourit à nouveau.  
« Vous verrez bien, ce sera votre surprise. »  
Mais aujourd'hui elle interrompit leur petite joute verbale et les pria de l'excuser, elle sortit de la pièce et alla s'allonger. Elle était de plus en plus fatiguée et le mage-accoucheur qui suivait sa grossesse l'avait avertie qu'elle accoucherait surement un peu tôt, dans son huitième mois, sans l'inquiéter pour autant. Elle s'endormit profondément et fut réveillée par une légère douleur dans l'aine. Elle respira tranquillement et s'endormit à nouveau. Au petit matin, elle se leva et alla embrasser les deux hommes qui partaient travailler. Elle alla s'asseoir dans la berceuse que Kreattur avait déplacée à l'extérieur et observa l'été qui s'installait tranquillement. Elle regarda les petites mésanges venir picorer les graines qu'elle mettait à leur disposition et vit des hirondelles voler vers les combles du grenier où elles avaient élu domicile.

Elle s'endormit à nouveau, respirant l'odeur entêtante des roses fleuries. Elle gémit lorsqu'une énième douleur, cette fois-ci plus intense, la poignarda dans le ventre, descendant en direction de l'aine.  
« Dobby ! Dobby ! » L'elfe apparut dans un pop « Vas chercher maman et fais prévenir Harry et Severus, je vais accoucher dans la journée. » Il disparut immédiatement et dix minutes plus tard, Molly Weasley arrivait, flanquée du mage-accoucheur qu'elle était passer prendre. Ils dirigèrent la parturiente vers sa chambre où il était prévu qu'elle accouche, son lit et les tapis ayant été recouverts de draps et alèses par Kreattur. Les sorciers avaient certes des traitements différents mais concernant l'accouchement, moldues et sorcières accouchaient encore de la même manière : grâce à la force de leur ventre, à la sueur de leur front, à la nature et à la vigueur du futur nouveau-né. Elle perdit les eaux au moment où les futurs pères transplanaient dans la maison. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Ginny et la virent, blanche mais souriante, faisant le tour de sa chambre pour aider la nature dans son oeuvre. Ils s'approchèrent et restèrent à ses côtés. Quand Ginny avait une contraction, l'un des deux prenait sa main et l'encourageait tandis que l'autre tentait de soulager les douleurs de son dos martyrisé par des massages appuyés et des gans d'eau chaude. Quand le mage leur dit que c'était pour bientôt, ils ne voulurent pas rester car ils se sentaient de trop dans la petite chambre. L'odeur d'humidité et de sang leur faisait tourner la tête, mais surtout ils souffraient de voir crier et gémir leur femme.  
Molly soupira et leur montra la porte lorsque Severus manqua s'évanouir tourner de l'oeil, peu habitué à ce genre de scène. Comme toute bonne mère, elle décida de rester auprès de sa fille et l'encourageait, remplaçant les mains des deux hommes.

Harry et Severus montèrent dans la nurserie qu'ils avaient installé au premier étage et vérifièrent que rien ne manquait. Ils tentèrent de lire mais dans leurs oreilles, il y avait toujours la résonance des cris que poussait la jolie rousse. D'un commun accord ils sortirent de la maison et marchèrent pendant de longues heures, dans un long silence pesant, trop anxieux tous les deux pour vouloir converser, n'osant s'éloigner de la maison.

A un moment, un hurlement de douleur leur parvint puis Molly accourut à la porte et hurla « c'est un petit gars ! » et retourna à l'intérieur. Ils se dirigèrent en courant vers la chambre et ressortirent à nouveau lorsque Ginny poussa un autre cri déchirant, suivit d'un petit vagissement. Molly pointa le bout de son nez et murmura « c'est une fille ! » avant d'exploser de rire face à leurs têtes éberluées. Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire à leur tour. Ginny leur avait fait une jolie farce. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et découvrir leur femme allongée dans son lit, épuisée, les cheveux collés au front mais un sourire de soulagement et de bonheur. Molly s'avança vers eux et déposa dans leurs bras deux petits paquets remuants. Dans les bras de l'aîné, elle posa un paquet rose qui s'agitait. « Voici votre fille Severus. », puis s'approchant de Harry, elle lui donna un petit être gémissant « Ton fils Harry. » Dans un même geste, ils écartèrent les couvertures et découvrirent les visages fripés, observant les plus jolis enfants que femme ait pu concevoir.

La petite fille avait des yeux noirs avec un ravissant teint de porcelaine. Son jumeau avait quand à lui des yeux vert émeraude qui firent verser à Severus et Harry des larmes de joie. Ginny leur avait donné à tous les deux en cadeau sa magnifique chevelure rousse.

Alors quen avez vous pensé ?

Bis' Ndcs


End file.
